


The Power of Spirit

by QueenyLeAcH



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Yu Gi Oh
Genre: Adventure, Crime Fighting, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Magic, Multi, Quests, Romance, Slight Cursing/Swearing, Slow Burn, Tournaments, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyLeAcH/pseuds/QueenyLeAcH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millenia ago, Queen Serenity sent her daughter, her daughter's love, and both of their Guardians to a future Earth. Pluto, Guardian of Time, watched so that she knew when they would reappear. When she senses them, she calls in a favor from YamiYugi and Sakura Kinomoto. Now they are on a journey to unite the Moon People with their memories and save the world from Queen Beryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we begin at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

**The Power of Spirit**  
_Prologue_

Queen Serenity, high ruler of the moon kingdom and empress of the solar system, looked on as the ivory homes of her beloved people turned to rubble and rose from the surface from the force of her daughter’s grief. She watched as they floated off, becoming asteroids or other such forms of floating debris. Tears welled in her eyes and obscured her vision.

This was her home, and it was being destroyed, yet all she could do was look on. She could not save her people, she couldn't save herself, and she wasn't sure if she could save her family.

She swallowed and summoned the lifeless forms of her daughter, her daughter’s lover, and both of their guardians. They were blood splattered, bent, twisted, and crushed from the buildings that had fallen atop them.

She held back an exclamation and started chanting. Her voice wet and broken; she could barely speak the words that would save her family and friends, but she persevered. The chain of words that managed to escape her lips was steady, unbroken, and clear. They resonated with the power of her soul.

_Moon, Spirit, Earth,_  
_Grant protection._  
_Grant life._  
_Grant a second chance._

The air charged as she repeated herself over and over again, funneling all of her energy into this, her final request. She watched as, one by one, the figures of the departed rose and curled in on themselves then flattened. They flashed, illuminating the chaotic sky. Dozens of sparkling cards were left in their wake. They rotated and Serenity could see a pattern on their many backs: a silver crescent moon surrounded by blazing stars. Serenity couldn’t help but admire them as works of art.

They disappeared, streaking into the distance.

Serenity fell on her knees, praying, chanting, hoping for a better future as she took her final breath.

It was in Fate’s hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Prologue.  
> Word Count: 312
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Yami and Yugi meet Pluto and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

**The Power of Spirit**

_Chapter 1 ~ Dreams_

 

Most people, if they thought about time at all, would assume that it flows in a single direction. Only ever going forward, never back. However, there are those that know the truth, and can see it as it really is. Time doesn’t flow like a river, it twists and turns and has a habit of whipping around like threads in the wind. Everyone is given the gift of time, but very few can actually see it.

One such person is a woman of rare, effortless beauty. Her hair an unusual dark emerald that ripples down her back until it reaches her thighs. Reflected in her clear violet eyes, a person can see the knowledge of centuries, though she scarcely appeared to be older than mid-twenties.

She stood before a set of shining silver doors that easily reached beyond fifteen feet in height. The doors themselves were decorated simply by the phases of Earth's moon, and stood upright on the ghostly plane with no support. Usually, they were sealed tight; however, this time they were open wide, revealing a vision of the near future to their keeper.  

“So that is how it must be,” she mused, a look of worry on her delicate features, she turned away from the doors as they drifted shut and grabbed her staff. It had been crafted, millennia ago, into a giant silver key. The bow, or head, of the staff was shaped like two hearts, the smaller of the two nestled in the crown of the larger. At the base of the more prominent heart, a garnet, the size of a fist, was safely secured.

The woman silently closed her eyes and projected her image into the consciousness of a dreamer. The space was dark and should have blotted out her own image, but the woman had no trouble seeing herself in the inky blackness. She sighed. Some people never change. “Old Pharaoh!” she called out. “Old Pharaoh!!!”

A young man walked up to her, bringing the true image of the dreamscape with him. The velvety darkness was replaced by hundreds upon hundreds of doors and stairs, each leading to a different aspect of his consciousness. The woman smirked. Nope, they never change.

The young man, however, was less than nostalgic. “I’m not old,” he insisted darkly; and he wasn’t, technically. Physically speaking, he had the form of a sixteen year old boy. His hair was a triad of colors -- blond, black, and violet -- and he wore a navy blue school uniform, the jacket of which was hanging loosely off his shoulders. The only truly unusual and aged aspect of him were his eyes . They were a blood red and sang of the darkness that lurked within. His soul, however, was specially preserved in the pyramid-shaped pendant that hung around his neck, a remnant of his years in ancient Egypt.

The woman scanned the length of this young body, remembering how he looked in the past. “No, Pharaoh, I believe you are not.”

He stopped his movement a good ten feet from her position. “What business do you have with me, Pluto? Not that I'm complaining, but this is the first time you’ve attempted to contact me since...” He paused, eyes veering past her, as if trying to figure out the exact details. From what Pluto could understand, his memories were fuzzy at best. In fact, she was rather surprised that he even remembered her name. “The fall of the Moon Kingdom,” he finished.

The demeanor of the woman changed. That dark day still haunted her memories. All of the screams, the terror that gripped the System. She closed her eyes and resigned herself. “The Princess and her guardians are due to return.”

“When?” the Pharaoh asked, a mildly shocked expression evident on his face.

She was silent for a moment, considering. “Not long from your current position in time,” she revealed at length. “A few years at most. Definitely before your host turns seventeen.”

“So, they'll be infants?” the pharaoh asked.

Pluto shook her head. “No. Their forms all ready exist; I'm referring to their souls.”

The Pharaoh cocked his head sidewise, understandably confused.

“The souls of the Royals will appear as Duel Monsters cards and be merged into the game. I ask that you and your host find these cards and retrieve them. Hidden inside them are the souls. I need you to search for them and return them to their rightful owners. Afterward, it's up to Artemis and Luna to train them.”

The Pharaoh nodded. “I think I understand...” He didn't seem to know how to continue.

Understanding his plight, Pluto said, “Please, discuss this with your host, Yugi Mutou. He'll need to help too. If need be, please bring him next time I come.”

The Pharaoh nodded. “In the mean time, Pluto. I know of someone else who may be of some use. She's a friend of Yugi's from middle school.”

000

As soon as she returned to the Time Gate, Pluto opened them again and watched bits of the life of the girl that the Pharaoh had suggested she look into. After she finished watching the main aspects of her life, Pluto bit her lip and summoned a small, glass, faceted box. Inside was the last gift she had ever received from her beloved High Queen Serenity. A small card made of paper and painted in a bronze color. On it was an image of her own silhouette surrounded by green and dark blue cosmic clouds. Pluto often marveled at the beauty of the piece. It always had a way of making her feel warm inside, as if Serenity were still with her.

Pluto held the card in her hand and thought about why she called for it, and if she was being perfectly honest, she had no idea why, but she also knew that it was important to heed her hunches. She would give it to Sakura.

000

 _So many questions, so few answers, and so little time in which to connect the dots_ , thought Yami as he sat in his soul room within the Millennium Puzzle after Pluto left. It had been an incredible day, but at the same time, it had left Yami with more questions. Yugi had asked Anzu to spend the day with him to see if she could help him figure out anything about his past. While Yami was grateful to both Yugi and Anzu, he still felt as though he’d accomplished very little.

_Anzu and Yami wandered through the Domino Museum, looking for anything that might, as Anzu put it, “jog his memory.” But Yami sensed no connection to his past, until he and Anzu came to a blocked door that led to the basement of the museum._

_“You’re sure you want to go through with this?”_

_“I have to, Anzu.”_

_As Yami opened the door, the feeling seemed to grow stronger. While Anzu asked if he was alright, and if the door led to another part of the exhibit, Yami began to walk down into the dark stairwell, remarking that something was calling out to him, and that the answers he sought were near to him. At the base of the stairs, Yami’s eyes were drawn to a large glass case which housed what appeared to be an ancient Egyptian stone tablet that depicted two powerful men playing a game of Duel Monsters. One of the figures, much to Yami’s surprise, and Anzu’s shock, resembled Yami, right down to the Millennium Puzzle. Anzu was freaked out, and asked if it was real._ _Yami confirmed that it was by pointing out the fact that the figure was wearing the pendant around his neck._

_“This is exactly the kind of clue I’ve been searching for, but I wish I were able to decipher its meaning. Who am I dueling against in this carving? What was this age-old game all about? Was it even a game?”_

_Bowing his head, Yami commented that even though he had found one answer, it only left him with a thousand more questions._

_Suddenly, a woman’s voice rang out in the silent room from behind Yami and Anzu._

_“My Pharaoh, I’ve been expecting you.”_

_Turning around, a young woman with black hair, sky-blue eyes, and a soft tan skin made her way forward. The woman wore a strange looking tiara upon her head, and a long white dress decorated with black at the shoulders and around the sleeves, leaving the rest of the gown, which fell to her ankles._

_“Who are you?” asked Yami._

_“I am Ishizu, and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these carving using the magic of my Millennium Necklace,” answered the woman. At her last words, the necklace she wore flashed in the light, drawing Yami’s attention to it._

_“_ Another _millennium item!” Yami exclaimed._

_Ishizu reached a hand up to touch the item in question. “Like your puzzle, this necklace affords me certain abilities,” she stated, closing her eyes as she spoke. “With it I have gazed thousands of years into the past to a time when evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world.”_

_Yami gasped in shock at Ishizu’s words._

_“However,” continued Ishizu, “there was one king who possessed a powerful magic and managed to stop the evil threat.”_

_"And who was this king,” asked Yami, though he had a feeling he already knew._

_“The Pharaoh who saved the world was_ you, _Yami, before your soul was sealed in the Millenium Puzzle_ . _Now, the time has come for you rescue mankind once again,” replied Ishizu._

_“‘To rescue mankind’? From what? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?”_

_“My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions of the future.”  Bowing her head and once more touching her necklace, Ishizu closed her eyes yet again for a brief moment._

_“Oh, my Pharaoh…”_

_Yami held his breath, as did Anzu._

_Ishizu’s eyes flew open as she raised her head._

_“The events of the past will occur once again, and that same great evil will return to threaten us.”_

_Already accepting this, Yami nodded his head. “How will I recognize this evil?”_

_“I know that your memory had faded, my Pharaoh, and that you seek many answers,” replied Ishizu as Yami’s eyes widened. “I also know a Duel Monsters tournament will begin in six months’ time. If you win it, the answers you seek will reveal themselves.”_

_Ishizu turned and began to walk away, before stopping once more. “When you return home, you’ll discover an invitation waiting for you. But you must also remember your promise to the great guardian. She will call to you soon, asking for your help. Farewell, King Atem.”_

_And with that, Ishizu disappeared, leaving Anzu and Yami alone with the stone tablets._

_While Anzu marveled over his newly revealed name, and the fact that he’d been a powerful Pharaoh who had once saved the world, Yami turned back to the tablet that held his figure._

_“That’s pretty major,” commented Anzu._

_“Yes, but I still have so many questions.” All of a sudden, upon closer inspection of the tablet’s second figure, Yami gave a gasp of surprise. “Wait. My opponent looks like Kaiba!”_

_“You’re right,” gasped Anzu. “But… wait… that would mean that_ he _was the evil sorcerer!”_

“Could it be that I’m supposed face Kaiba in order to save the world again?” _wondered Yami. Cupping a hand around the Millennium Puzzle, he sighed. “Well, there’s only one way to find out. I’ve got to win that tournament! But first, I have to find out who this ‘great guardian’ is and what kind of help I can give her.”_

“Hmm. Ishizu was right after all. Pluto was the guardian who called to me, asking for help. Perhaps, in helping Pluto, and Sakura, my answers will be made clear to me. At least Yugi and the others know now about who I am, and what I’m supposed to do.”

Yami continued to think and ponder everything that happened, and what would come to pass. But all he was sure of was that he would see his destiny through to the end, and make good on all his promises.

“And while I’m at it, I’ll get Pluto to promise me one thing: that she stops calling me OLD!” he exclaimed aloud, partially glad that he had forgotten Pluto and her quiet jibes.

000

A short time later, or earlier, depending on how you look at it, Pluto had located the consciousness of Clow Reed. His dreamscape was entirely filled with constellations and different types of magic circles. From this, Pluto could easily see how he was not only a great sorcerer, but also a well versed scholar in magic. Pluto nodded, respect and admiration evident on her features. The dreamscape shifted to a comfortable-looking library with a fire roaring in front of two comfortable armchairs.

Seated in one was a man with long, black hair that was loosely tied at the base of his neck. He wore blue, silk robes that highlighted his height, and his status as a scholar. Embroidered around the hem and sleeves were stars in specific patterns and half-formed magic circles.

Pluto smiled. “You must be Clow Reed,” she stated.

The man softly closed his book and turned to his visitor, a gentle smile on his face. “Yes, that would be me. Please have a seat, Sailor Pluto,” he replied, motioning at the second chair. “I’ve been expecting this visit for some time.”

Pluto positioned herself carefully on the seat, her back barely skimming the material behind her. “Then I trust you know why I’ve come?” she asked, not even bothering to linger on his use of the word ‘sailor’ as a part of her name.

“Indeed. But I would like it if you would explain.”

Pluto nodded and began by revealing the existence of the Moon Kingdom, and its inevitable fall. She continued by explaining the last spell that Queen Serenity performed, saving the souls of the young royals and their companions. Clow was especially interested in that part. Finally, she told him about the promise that Pharaoh Atem made her long ago, the boy who was as much a part of him as he was of the boy, and the girl that had such an impact in the boy’s life before. “I would be grateful if you could find a way to send her a small package for me, as it is impossible for me to perform the action myself.” She reached into space and called forth the crystal box. “Make sure she gets this, and I will do the rest.”

“Are you sure that you want to involve Sakura? She is a normal girl, after all.”

“She is no more normal than Yugi is at this point. She needn’t obtain the box until after she turns sixteen. Preferably at the beginning of August of that year. I’m afraid that if someone that she doesn’t know sends it, then she will never open it, and I need to at least try to ask her.”

“Why not go to her as you have come to me?”

Pluto paused. She had no good answer, other than the feeling that Sakura needed what was in the box. “I sense that this is how it must be done.”

Clow nodded, smiling as if he had predicted her answer. “I understand,” he said, and Pluto could sense that he meant it. Clow reached for the rectangular crystal and set it on his lap. “You don’t mind if I ask a friend to be the delivery girl, do you?”

Pluto shook her head, slightly curious as to the identity of this companion. “Just make it clear that Sakura is the only one allowed to open it.”

Clow nodded his assent. “I will do just that,” he replied, then he rose from his seat. “I sense that it is time for you to go, Miss Pluto. I hope that your mission is successful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1.
> 
> Word Count: 2667
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi
> 
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH
> 
> Edited By:  CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	3. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sakura has a weird day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.  
> Note: I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it yet, but I’ll mention it again real quick. I’ve had a few people who aren’t so familiar with CCS comment on it, so I thought I should mention it. When Sakura says “hoé” (spelled “hoe” in the manga), it’s supposed to be her “catchphrase” of exclamation, like we would say “Whaaa?” (“what?”). Okay, I’m done.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 2 ~ Omens _

The stuffed toy hovered over the blaring alarm clock. Having resigned himself to his fate of waking up the unwakeable Sakura Kinomoto long ago, he clicked the useless machine off with his fuzzy, heart-shaped tail and floated over the sleeping figure of a teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair. He gritted his teeth. He truly hated the fact that she couldn’t just wake herself up like a normal person. It was one thing when she was a kid learning how to use her magic, transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and staying up all night; now it’s just ridiculous. What if he just decided not to wake her up one day? 

He took a deep breath. “SAKURA!!!” he shouted.

The girl bolted upright in bed, smacking the toy between the ears, and thus, out of the air. He crash landed on the hardwood floor. She rubbed her head and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw what she had done, she jumped out of the bed and landed on her knees on the ground. “I’m so sorry, Kero!”

Kero, the stuffy in question, rubbed his ringing cranium. Through the throbbing, he glared at her mercilessly. “Sixteen years old and you still can’t wake yourself up using an alarm,” he replied crossly. 

She cringed, he had a very good point. It was just that he was up before her anyway, plus she always forgot to set her alarm, and even when she did it didn’t phase her.

“What time is it?” the girl stated, swinging around to face her clock, which had a bell that was supposed to wake her up and never did. She was already fifteen minutes late getting ready. She jumped from her position on the floor and ran to her closet. After grabbing her school uniform she ran through the door and into the bathroom across the hall.

“Sakura! Tomoyo’s here!” called her father from the bottom of the stairs. 

Sakura opened the bathroom door a crack. “Be down in a second!” A few minutes later, she emerged with her chestnut hair brushed quickly. Her uniform was on, a navy blue number with a crisp white undershirt and a red tie, which Sakura had hanging limp around her shoulders for messing with when she got closer to the school. She ran back to her room just long enough to grab her bag and say goodbye to a zonked out Kero, then she was downstairs kissing her father goodbye.

She grasped the hand of a girl with extraordinarily long black locks and wise violet eyes and started pulling her along behind. They paused just long enough for Sakura to snap on her skates and for the other girl -- Sakura’s best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji -- to mount her brother’s old bike. They were halfway down the street when Sakura realized what was so odd about her morning. Her brother wasn’t waiting in the kitchen to harass her.

“Hey, Tomoyo, while you were with my dad, did you happen to see Brother?”

Tomoyo nodded. “He looked quite dashing this morning. He was wearing a suit and tie and even combed his hair flat. I was quite surprised. It looked almost like Tsukishiro had dressed him.”

Sakura thought for a moment. Toya didn’t have any jobs that required him to wear a tie, let alone a suit, and his university didn’t have a dress code.

“He said that he was applying for an internship today when I asked him,” Tomoyo continued.

Sakura smacked her hands together, finally remembering. “That’s right! It’s at the new game company, Gem Corp.”

“Games? I didn’t think he liked games,” Tomoyo responded.

“He doesn’t, but it’s a good place to get marketing experience,” Sakura said, flashing her friend a smile. 

They slowed down as they approached the school gates. Before them were three giant buildings made of stone, sweat, and hormones. One building was for students who were gifted in the Arts. The second building was reserved for the kids with a super-genius IQ. They were designed to be a safe place for students to cultivate their talents. Sakura thought the separation was ridiculous, people were meant to interact. Of course, she was in the other building, a brick and mortar prison for the average teenager with no outstanding skills. At least, none that she could brag about. 

Naturally, Tomoyo was in the gifted section. She was an amazing singer, loved to design clothing, and was obsessive over filming her very own movies, of which, Sakura was the unfortunate star. Somehow she hadn’t managed to escape a single one. Too bad she was such a bad actress, though Tomoyo swore that she was perfect.  

“See you later,” they called in unison as they split and went their separate ways. After dropping her skates in her locker, Sakura managed to get to her classroom just as the final bell rang and their teacher walked through the doors. 

“Sakura,” a voice whispered from her right. “I’m glad that you made it.”

Sakura grinned at her friend. They had been close all through elementary and middle school, and they were lucky enough to be in the same classes in high school. Rika. Sakura had always fancied that she was like the mother-figure of their small group since she was always looking out for them and such. 

“Me too,” Sakura answered, pulling her books out and flipping them open. 

000

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms above her head. The morning had passed by at a snail’s pace. She opened her eyes again to see a couple hovering by her desk. “Afternoon,” she greeted.

The female, Chiharu, was one of her oldest friends, and Sakura was happy to be in the same school with her again. Even if she had gone through a dramatic physical change in middle school which made her the object of every boy’s fantasy. Her hair was long, wavy, and a deep rustic brown, and she had developed all the right curves in all the right places. Perhaps the only thing that hadn’t grown was her tendency to keep her right hand at the ready to pull her boyfriend, Yamazaki, away if he  started to tell false truths and exaggerations. Sakura almost always fell for them because they were so convincing. 

000

That afternoon, Sakura went home with Tomoyo, but she wasn’t able to stay because her bodyguards were waiting to take her away the second she hit Sakura’s street. It was absolutely unfounded and ridiculous, but for a moment, Sakura was sad. She couldn’t help but feel that her most important people were leaving her, yet she was stuck in the same place as always. Waking up late, roller-skating to school, having trouble staying focused, then going home and cooking dinner. Her friends knew where they were going, and she was worried that they were going to leave her behind. 

Sakura sighed, attempting to, futilely, get her mind back on track. She removed her roller blades and tucked them under her arm. With her free hand she popped open the mailbox and reached inside. She pulled out a stack of bills addressed to her father and brother, and a thin package with her name on it. 

She set her skates down by the door and set her knotted together shoes next to them. The bills she tossed in a basket on the kitchen counter, then she walked to her room, observing her own mail. The package was small, about the size of a small tissue box, and wrapped in a dull, orange envelope. She flipped it over and tugged at the seal. She sensed that there was something different about it, but she wasn’t sure what. When she opened her bedroom door, she found Kero staring intently in the general direction of the package, and knew that her suspicions  were right.

“Should I open it?” she asked her Guardian.

“Is there a return address?” he responded.

Sakura nodded and turned it back over and searched the upper left hand corner. “It just says ‘Yuko’.”

Kero nodded. “Best open it. It must be important if the Time-Space Witch is sending it to you. Be careful though, her help always comes with a price.”

Sakura acknowledged his warning and broke the seal. Inside was a small box, a little bigger than her hand, and was a thick as a universal TV remote. It was made of a faceted crystal that reflected the light and made the surface appear different colors depending on the angle. Sakura’s eyes grew wide in admiration. “Hoé… So pretty…”

Kero flew up and examined the box himself. “There is a strong magic emanating from this… but it feels very pure.” He paused, considering all the possible repercussions, but he couldn't think of any that could do his Mistress harm. He replied at length, “So are you gonna open it or what?” 

Sakura nodded. She could feel the magic too,it felt nice and warm. Almost motherly, Sakura mused. She opened the box carefully, not wanting to break it, and saw a small object inside. It was a card designed for a game that Yamazaki and Chiharu were really into. On the front was a woman with extremely long hair. Her entire body was masked in a violet color and she held a small sphere of light in her hand. A cosmic cloud of blue and green surrounded her and made her seem to pop off the card. 

“She’s so pretty,” Sakura replied so quietly that even the word whisper was too loud to describe it.

“Wazzat?” Kero asked, peering over her shoulder.

“It’s a card for a game that some of my friends like. Her name is Time Guardian,” Sakura answered.

Kero rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Why would the Time-Space Witch send you  _ that _ ?”

When the teenage Cardcaptor didn’t answer, Kero floated right into her line of sight, which stared blankly past him at the card. He waved his pudgy, stuffed arms and tickled her nose with his tail, but her gaze did not waver. Kero cast a worried glance at his Mistress. “Kid,” he said solemnly, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to snap her out of it. “Wherever you are, you better come back safe.”

000

Pluto stared at her mirror, the only true link that she had to the world outside her timeless realm. Through it she witnessed the life and trials of the young Kinomoto girl once more. The more she observed, the more respect and admiration she felt for the girl. All the things she endured at age ten… 

She watched as Sakura opened her crystal box and began to grow excited. The time had almost arrived. Soon, the princess would be able to awaken, especially if they had this girl’s help. Slowly, an image of a girl with bosom-length chestnut colored hair that dangled before her closed eyes appeared. Pluto saw that she was a decent height for a sixteen year old girl, though she appeared to be a little under developed. Soon, her whole being had materialized in the surface of the mirror and her eyes began to open.

The girl was silent for a moment while her eyes adjusted, then she began to flail around shrieking, “Hoé?!” Pluto smiled amused and waited for the girl to calm down. It took a short while, but time mattered not to the Guardian. “Who… Who are you?” Sakura eventually asked, once she realized she couldn’t move from her position, that is. 

“Hello, Sakura,” Pluto said, bowing slightly to her guest. “My name is Pluto. Welcome.”

“You’re the woman on the card,” Sakura stated, blinking in realization.

Pluto smiled and nodded. “It was a gift from my Queen. I have, in turn, entrusted it to you so that you may use it in future dangers.”

Sakura gulped, visibly. “Dangers? As in… battles?” she began, shaking her head furiously. “Nononononononono. My days of fighting are long over.”

Pluto nodded, understanding. “I know. I have watched your life from my place here, and I have seen your trials. Please believe me when I say that I would not have asked if I thought there was another who could do it.”

“Do what?”

“Sakura,” Pluto said,taking a long breath and steeled herself. “The world is in danger. A great evil will be arriving shortly, and the only ones capable of defeating it are not aware of the danger, nor that they can save us all.”

“Why aren’t you trying to find them then?” Sakura retorted. 

"I can not see them for a spell hides them from my sight. I believe Queen Serenity intended to hide them from those that wish to hurt them, and didn’t realize that I wouldn’t be able to see them either."

"Then how do you expect me to find them?"

Pluto stared at Sakura, taken aback. She had not expected that question. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. "Truth be told," Pluto admitted to the teenager, "I'm not sure if you can. I hope that your magic will be able to lead you to them, like it did your Sakura Cards back when they bore the name Clow." The guardian sighed deeply. "Sakura, I don't want to involve you in this, but I am unable to do it myself, and the only ally I have will be working alone if you do not help. We have no other options." 

Sakura pulled in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her body felt like it was vibrating. "What do I have to do?" she asked. She didn't want to, but she knew that if she didn't, the world was likely to end and all of her friends and family would disappear. At the thought of them, Sakura knew that she couldn't escape. She couldn't just sit back and let everyone die.

Pluto smiled gratefully. "On behalf of the Lunari royal families, I extend to you our most sincere gratitude, Sakura. However, to understand what you will have to do, I need to provide you with some history first."

Sakura groaned. She hated history. Pluto smiled knowingly and continued. 

"I think you'll find that if a subject is directly related to you or is interesting enough, you'll find more you can concentrate and remember," Pluto said, then she waved her hand dismissively. Time to get to business. "Millenia ago, a people lived on the moons of this solar system."

"How is that possible? People aren't able to survive without oxygen," Sakura interrupted.

"It's just as possible as a sword or a shield being summoned from a piece of cardboard," Pluto retaliated.

Sakura was puzzled for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Magic..."

"Exactly," Pluto affirmed. "The people of the moons, or the Lunari, as they preferred to call themselves, were beings of magic. They are the reason it even exists on Earth, where it never used to. Ever wonder where the ideas of the Greek and Roman Gods came from? Likely, you are a descendent of their interbreeding as you have powerful innate magic yourself.” She coughed into her hand. “I digress; after a time the Lunari saw that they were overpopulating their moons and moved to the planets around which they orbited. Only one moon remained completely habited because it's planet was all ready populated by an intelligent race of its own. Therefore, the people on all the other planets and moons turned to the Moon of Earth as its highest power. 

"Under the ruling family's guidance, life was peaceful for all members of our solar system. One day, it was discovered that Serenity, the princess of the moon, and Prince Endymion of the planet Earth had fallen in love. Most were happy that they had been able to find each other, and life took on a golden hue for the couple. However, a shadow lurked behind their happiness. A war ensued and Prince Endymion was killed.

"In her grief, Serenity summoned the sacred power of the Millenium Silver Crystal to destroy herself and the Moon Kingdom. Her mother was shocked and heartbroken, so she did the only thing she could. She found the Crystal and used it to ensure the lover's rebirth, as well as those of their respected guardians, and sealed their memories of their lives in the Moon Kingdom in a deck of special cards. Those cards have recently made an appearance in the timeline and have become integrated into the game Duel Monsters.

"What I'm asking, Sakura, is that you help find the cards and reunite them with their reincarnated counterparts. However, I must warn you, the forces that murdered Prince Endymion were never caught, and it is likely that they will be attacked again. Soon, by my calculations," Pluto finished.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her options. A part of her, a large part, in fact, was scared witless. She had hoped that she would never actually have to fight. But another part of her felt major sympathy for the princess. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the young royal had to be feeling in her last moments. If Syaoran died, Sakura was sure that she would be completely lost. Sakura sighed and swallowed her apprehension; she opened her eyes. "I'll do it."

Pluto smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

000

Sakura woke on the floor of her bedroom. Floating directly above her face was a very distraught Kero. Sakura screamed his proximity startling her. Kero whipped backward about two feet to let Sakura sit up. Which she did in about point zero three seconds. "Kero!!! What were you doing???" 

"You passed out!" he retaliated. "I was trying to wake you up!"

Sakura shook her head. "That's not important right now," she deadpanned, leaving Kero flabbergasted. "I have to tell you what just happened!"

"JUST!!! YOU'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR OVER AN HOUR!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2.  
> Word Count: 2973
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera  
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	4. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.  
> Note: Does not take place in the 90s. Sorry. (Not really. :P)

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 3 ~ Cards _

The counter spun, and the numbers swiftly dropped to a clean zero. The victor was a young man who was sporting a dark zip-up hoodie and a matching beanie that successfully hid all but the blond fringe of his hair. His name, according to the amateur roster, was Takashi Takahata. The boy waved over at his opponent, a girl who appeared to be only a little over ten, and shouted over the din of the spectators, a kind smile on his lips, "Good job!" The girl smiled shyly and waved back at him.

_ That was too easy,  _ rang a very familiar voice in his head. 

"That's because you're spoiled," the boy muttered so that no one else could hear.

_ I'm bored because I'm spoiled?  _ The baritone of a long deceased Egyptian Pharaoh mused.  _ I dare say it's too easy because we've had far too much practice with stronger opponents.  _

The boy sighed. "I can't say I'm in total disagreement."

Suddenly, the referee scampered over, just as the youth was returning his arm to its natural position. The stripe-shirted man was none other than the owner of Gamin' Station, the sponsor of the small tournament. His name was Yamato, at least, that is how he always introduced himself. No one knew if it was his first name or surname, and most really didn't care enough to ask. Those that did never got a straight answer anyway. The elephant of a man grasped the youth's wrist and rose it above his head, effectively lifting his heels from the pavement and forcing him to barely stand on his tip-toes. 

"The winner!" he boomed, "Takashi Takahada!" 

A cheer rose around the make-shift arena. The youth was amazed that just under a hundred people could create a roar loud enough to put a lion to shame. All the while, the unfortunate victor was hanging midair by his wrist. It wasn't until his arm burned so horribly that he thought his shoulder would pop out. When Yamato released him and reached into the front pocket of his button-down shirt and brandished a crisp card in a clear plastic sleeve.

"I present," he announced, "the one, the only, Love Reborn card to our winnar!" Lower, he continued, "Take good care of her, boy."

The youth in question nodded and accepted the card, causing the crowd to cheer again, louder this time. The sound was positively deafening. He resisted the urge to cover his ears to muffle the noise. Instead, he tucked the card into his pocket, carefully keeping his hand around it. Then he ducked his head and moved through the mass of teenagers and children. Most of the bystanders moved for him, but he ran into a few because they couldn't see him. 

Before long, he had escaped the aftermath of the tournament and was able to comfortably examine Love Reborn. The picture on the front depicted a clothless female silhouette shrouded in a golden light, and masked by stars and bubbles reminiscent of the colors of the sun. She was framed by an ocean blue background that simply made her pop right off the page. She was also a generous level five with adequate attack and defense. "Hey, Yami," the boy questioned, removing his hat to reveal gravity-defying hair of the black, violet, and blond spectrum. He read the description below the image. "Who's the Middle East Commander?"

000

That evening, the teenager, who was really the world renowned Yugi Mutou, walked through his empty home, drained. His grandfather was closing up the game shop downstairs and he resisted the urge to collapse on his bed in exhaustion. He had dropped a rather large bomb on him without warning earlier, and had run off to the Gamin' Station tournament immediately after, promising to talk to him when he returned home. A few nights before, a certain guardian of Time popped into his dreams to inform him and the spirit that she had convinced Sakura to help them gather the Serenity cards. 

Yugi vividly remembered the second visit from Pluto, seeing as Yami actually pulled him into the conversation this time instead of waiting until a few hours before to tell him of their situation. Pluto had told him and Yami that Sakura had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Yugi wasn't all that surprised, given that she hadn't  _ wanted  _ to be a Cardcaptor at first. Still, he was ecstatic.

Later, as he waited for his computer to boot, Yugi thought about his grandfather. When he explained the situation to the old man, he was clapped on the shoulder once with a nod.  _ "Promise me you'll be careful,"  _ he'd said, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Yugi didn't even need to think, he just promised. 

Yugi's desktop had barely finished loading when a blue Skype box popped up inviting him to a group chat. The youth made sure that his mike was plugged in, then he clicked on the green button. Almost immediately, his speakers were blasting an argument between two of his best friends. Yugi turned the volume down and waited for it to simmer down.

"Why is he hiding in a closet?" a female voice demanded. Without looking, Yugi knew that it belonged to Anzu Mazaki, who he'd known for longer than any of his other friends, and just happened to have a major crush on. 

"Because he crawled in right after we got to his house!" Jounoichi, a rough and tumble guy with a  thick voice, replied, smacking the surface of what Yugi could only assume was a table in the process.

"Then what are you doing on his computer?" Anzu rebuffed.

"Because I walked home with him. Besides, his computer doesn't have a password and Yugi said that he would call," Jonouichi said, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Speaking of Yugi..." Anzu trailed. "Looks like he finally answered."

"Hey, Yugi!" Jounoichi's voice turned a three sixty as he greeted his friend. "So what was that stuff this morning about moving to a new town? You owe us an explanation, dude," he said, not even bothering to beat around the bush. 

Yugi smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, inwardly cursing when he realized that because of the lack of camera use, they couldn't see him. "Sorry, guys."

"Well..." Anzu prompted softly. 

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, to put it simply, I'm moving to Tomoeda."

"We know that," Jounoichi stated. "We wanna know why."

"Well, I have a mission to complete there. Remember those special cards I told you about? The ones that Yami's friend needs us to find? I have to go to Tomoeda to meet up with the person that's going to help me find them. According to Pluto and Yami, it will be easier to track them if we are both in the same town, and her dad and brother won't let her leave to go on a dangerous mission. Especially her brother, he is highly protective of her."

"Sounds like you know her well," Anzu said. 

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "We lived on the same street for a while."

"That's all well and good, man, but why are we hearing about this now!?" Jounoichi demanded. Yugi had to resist the urge to lower the volume again.

"Quiet," Anzu fired. They heard her sigh, as if steeling herself. "Yugi, we don't like that you took this long to tell us..."

"Yeah!!!!" Honda wailed from Jounoichi's side of the screen. Apparently he had decided to make his way out of his closet.

Anzu paused long enough for him to get out the extra long word before continuing as if he hadn't spoken at all. "But we will support you the best we can. Right, Jonouichi?" Anzu finished, daring the other boy to disagree with her at the end. Sometimes Yugi wondered if she just liked to argue with the poor boy.

"Right," Jonouichi replied, not bothered by her tone in the least. 

000

Meanwhile, Tomoyo Daidouji, lifelong best friend of Sakura Kinomoto sat at her desk, pencil scratching away wildly. Strewn around her were various papers, each depicting an image of Sakura and a faceless male in complementary, outlandish outfits. 

Tomoyo smiled as she finished her last one for the night. “Sakura is going to love these new battle costumes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3.  
> Word Count: 1386
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	5. Bindings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sakura has a hard time saying 'no.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

**The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 4 ~ Bindings _

The hands clapped together with a resonating  _ slap!  _ “Sakura! Please!”

The girl in question looked down at the dark haired boy bowing his head low before her, hands held lily style. Sakura had known this particular boy for years, seeing as they'd somehow been in the same classes together since elementary school. Even when none of her close female friends were with her, he was; and he had a horrible habit of telling stories that Sakura had a hard time not falling for. Still, this one was new. She was completely dumbfounded. “Ummm... Yamazaki, what are you doing?”

The teenager straightened, his signature coy grin stretching across his face with practiced ease. He reached up to scratch his head, revealing his embarrassment. “Sorry, guess I was getting ahead of myself. Chiharu and I need you to take her place in the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament.”

“Duel Monsters?” Rika asked, approaching from behind the duo, apparently catching part of the conversation. 

Yamazaki smiled, ready to launch into a lengthy explanation that probably wasn't true, however, his bicep was pincered by none other than the hood-winker’s longtime girlfriend, effectively stoppering his big mouth. “It's an extremely popular card game right now,” Chiharu answered for him. Yamazaki was a little busy rubbing the pain from his arm to continue. 

“Like poker?” Rika said, cocking her head slightly to the side. 

Chiharu shook her head, brown curls bouncing. “No. It's a completely different type of game. More strategy, less luck.”

“Oh,” Rika breathed. 

“Why do you guys need my help again?” Sakura asked, dropping her bag into her seat and rubbing her sore arm. Kero thought it would be best if she kept the Time Guardian and the crystal box with her at all times, and it was pretty heavy, which was why she felt like she'd been carrying around lead. Now she had next to no room in her bag for her homework, so she had to carry it in her other arm, which was dumped on the surface of her desk. 

“Well,” Chiharu explained, “a great uncle that I didn't even know existed passed away. His funeral is this weekend, which happens at the exact same time as the pairs tournament. So we were wondering if you would be able to sub in for me. You can come to my house after school and we can help you put together a deck.” Sakura could hear a note of begging in her voice.

“What day is it?” she asked, head feeling a little heavy. She all ready had a lot of stuff to deal with; Pluto had briefly visited her last night and told her that her partner in all of this “save the world” stuff was supposed to arrive soon. She spent most of the morning wondering who it was. What if they couldn't get along? The thought made her ill.  

“Saturday,” Yamazaki answered, oblivious to her inner turmoil. “I can pick you up in the morning so you know where to go. It's gonna be so much fun. I have a Zombie deck. That means I can totally bring monsters back from the dead. Maybe we should make you a –“

Chiharu elbowed him so hard in the abdomen that he doubled over in pain. “Ignore him,” she said, grasping Sakura's hands – Sakura watched her flash him an apologetic smile as he righted. She must have hit him harder than she intended to. “Just choose the cards that speak to you, we'll figure out the deck part after.” She released Sakura and winked. “My deck is mostly comprised of Mermaids, by the way.”

“But I've never played before,” Sakura attempted. “Are you sure that you want me to take your place?” 

Chiharu made a hissing noise that sounded like  _ pish  _ and smiled widely, teeth catching the flash of the morning sun. “Of course! We were going to lose by the third round anyway. We just wanted to go and have some fun.”

000

That night, Sakura returned home after taking a detour to both Chiharu and Yamazaki's homes in order to gather cards for her first deck. After looking through, literally, thousands of cards, they settled on a Spellcaster deck, although she couldn't help herself from adding more than a few Fairies. What took the most time was finding Spell and Trap cards that augmented the Monsters well. 

“Sakura, is that you?” her father called from the basement. 

“Yes, Dad,” she replied. “Should I start dinner?” She opened the door so they could converse easier. 

“Yes please. Toya and Yukito are joining us as well. They should be arriving shortly,” he informed her. She heard the click of his keyboard and closed the door. Hopefully he'd finish work soon. 

“Okay!” Sakura turned and ran upstairs to deposit her books, change her clothes, and wake Kero from his afternoon video game stupor. It took him a full minute to recover his senses once the TV flashed off before he followed his teenage Mistress and charge down the stairs.

“So what's for dinner, kiddo?” he asked, floating over her shoulder. 

“Hamburgers for five,” Sakura responded, checking the weekly schedule. She pulled the required meat from the fridge. Her father had, thankfully, moved it there earlier in the day, so it was all ready defrosted.

“Five?” Kero questioned. “Your brother and Yue coming to dinner?”

Sakura thought about the best way to answer the question. Her brother was definitely coming, that part was obvious. The problem was how to delicately inform Kero, again,  that it was Yukito who was coming, not necessarily Yue, even though they shared the same body. Not that Sakura didn't love the both of them dearly, but Yue didn't really show up anymore unless he was asked, which hadn't happened in a long while.

“Whoops, I meant his boyfriend, the snow rabbit,” Kero remedied, perching on the fridge.

She sighed. “I wish you would just call him by his name all ready. I know you know it.”

“Ye-ha-ha-” Kero chucked, embarrassed. “What's it again?”

“Yukito Tsukishiro,” Sakura replied, not missing a beat. For goodness sake, Kero had known Yukito for years, so how come he couldn't figure out how to learn his name? She continued forming the patties, slapped them on the skillet, and began her search for the spatula. “Although, I can't believe that one of them hasn't tried popping the question yet. They've been technically dating for six years, not to mention the years they were friends before, and no one that I know of is really against them being together...”

Scarcely had she finished voicing her thoughts then the door opened and her brother announced his arrival. “Kitchen!” Sakura called, at the same time that her father replied from his office in the basement. “Welcome home,” Sakura continued, putting a pot of water beside the popping beef to boil. 

Yukito rounded the doorway, a kind smile on his face. “Evening, Sakura. Hello, Ceroberus,” he said, leaning on the counter. “How are you?”

“Hi, Yukito,” Sakura answered. “I'm good. School's been busy lately. Everyone's prepping for the mid-term exams. We can't wait for them to be over.”

“Any ideas about your future yet?” Yukito asked. Last time he was over, they had discussed possible colleges and majors that she could do while Toya and Fujitaka had put together a new shelf in the basement.  

She had the same answer now as she did then. “I'm not exactly sure what I want to do. I like helping people, but other than that I'm not really good at anything, and I don't have anything particular that I really like to do.”

Yukito continued to smile, as if he expected this. “There's still time. You don't graduate for another two years anyway. Just keep thinking about what you would like to do.”

Sakura looked at his glowing grin and was reminded about why she had loved him so much as a child. He was always kind and understanding, always willing to support her decisions, even when she didn't know what they were yet. Suddenly, a pang welled in her chest and her expression fell. Truth be told, she knew exactly what she wanted, but she didn't think that going to college would make that dream a reality. Yukito put a concerned hand on her shoulder. 

“What is it?”

“I just miss him,” Sakura confessed. Whenever she thought about her future, her thoughts automatically flew to Syaoran and if they would even  _ have _ a future together. She certainly hoped they would, but if there was anything she knew about the future, it's that it wasn't set in stone. 

Yukito pulled her into a comforting hug. He didn't say anything while she quietly dropped a few tears onto his shoulder. She didn't cry, per-say, but she did weep slightly. Yukito stroked her hair, knowing exactly how incredibly hard it was to be separated from the one you loved most.

“I'll murder him,” a voice growled from the doorway.

Sakura pulled away from the silver-haired boy with a glare meant to kill. She turned to her older brother who was leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. “You will do no such thing,” Sakura replied strongly, turning back to making dinner.

While she was distracted with the almost overflowing pot of noodles, Yuki whispered to Toya, “What did you say that for?”

“He keeps making her cry, I keep seeing her cheeks puffy; and she seems to think I can't tell when she's forcing a smile. It's been happening more often lately. I don't like it.”

“That's why you been so distracted lately, right, To-ya?” Yukito smiled.

The taller of the two simply grunted in response.

000

Sakura bolted out the door and ran over to Yamazaki, who was waiting by her front gate, slightly out of breath. “Sorry I took so long,” she huffed. “I overslept.”

Yamazaki just smiled. “That's fine,” he said. He held out a little red book. “I meant to give this to you earlier,” he started as they began walking. “It's the official rule book. You will have time to read it over on the train.” 

“Okay,” Sakura replied, all ready flipping through the thin volume. It was hardly larger than a card itself, and only about a centimeter thick. It shouldn't take too long to read. 

Too bad it was so dang complicated. She had a hard time focusing, mostly in part of the noise on the train, so she barely made it past the introductory pages. Sakura spent the majority of the ride asking Yamazaki questions, some of which he had a hard time answering. When they arrived at the center, Yamazaki seated Sakura on a bench just outside of the main hubbub. “Stay here. I'm going to check in and get our numbers. Just keep reading,” he ordered, trotting away before he even finished talking.

Sakura grimaced. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? She sighed and hunkered down on the bench and resumed reading. Most of the terms used provided more questions than answers. She couldn't even begin to describe how confused she was. 

A girl trotted by with her cell phone out and snapping pictures, she was wearing a black straw hat with a white-dotted ribbon over chestnut hair, only a little shorter in length than Sakura's own. Silver glasses reached across the length of her face, and she was dressed in a layered violet-gray dress that reached her knees. Sakura reached out and grabbed the girl's short black lace vest. She was hoping that maybe she could offer some advice and maybe answer a question or two.

The girl turned around, violet eyes glittering with excitement. “Hi there,” she said, eyes brightening. “My name is Yumi Hiroko. Super awesome to meet you. Are you participating, or are you here to watch, or cheer for a friend perhaps?” She fingered the buttons on her phone. Sakura saw a record button pop up. 

Sakura resisted the urge to shy away from the hyper girl, she was more energetic than she anticipated, and instead smiled awkwardly.  Yumi sat down and crossed one black clothed leg over the other. She set the phone between them. “Hmmmmmm... My name is Sakura Kinomoto. It is nice to meet you too. I'm here participating in my friend's place. And I was wondering if you could answer a question for me,” Sakura answered, hopefully in some semblance of the order in which the questions were asked.

“Shoot,” Yumi replied.

Sakura smiled genuinely at her and held up the red book. “I'm trying to understand the game a little better, and I'm a little stuck. Could you tell me what a  _ turn phase _ is?”

“A turn phase is part of the cycle in which the players rotate. You know, taking turns. There are six parts to an entire phase: draw, where you get your cards, one new one per turn, standby, where the other team does it, main, where you place your cards, battle, where you get to attack, second main, where you do exactly the same as the first main, and end, where you announce that you're done trouncing your opponent,” Yumi recited cheerfully. “Though, it changes a little after the first turn and cycles more like draw, main, battle, main, and end.”

“Sounds complicated,” Sakura sighed, feeling a little dejected. She had a hard time keeping up with Hiroko. 

Yumi shrugged, pulling out a paper and a pen. She wrote down the basics of what she had just explained and handed it to Sakura. She also asked how to spell her name. “I guess it is at first. Don't worry, you'll catch on fast. Playing is the best way to learn the rules,” she replied, smiling. Suddenly, a buzz sounded from her phone. She bade Sakura farewell while her fingers flew over the electronic, then ran off, phone to her ear. “Aniko! Where are you?”

000

Sakura and Yamazaki drew the number five. Since there were only two arenas and four other teams before them, it meant that they wouldn't participate until the second round. Which was good for Sakura. It gave her the opportunity to observe at least one duel and attempt to figure out the basics. 

They watched teams one and two, which consisted of two teenage boys a piece. Sakura listened intently while they called out his moves. The match was over after only two complete turns. 

Sakura gulped as the winning team brushed past her on the stairs leading to the platform. Yamazaki squeezed her elbow reassuringly. 

Their opponents were a set of twin sisters, one in orange and one in blue. Yamazaki led her to the center of the arena and nudged Sakura to pull out her deck and hand it over. The orange girl cut Sakura's deck three times. Sakura copied her motions and the two teams returned to their stations. 

Yamazaki and Chiharu tried to drill the basics into Sakura during their cram session. Plus all her reading and watching. Nerves tumbled up and down her chest and made her heart race. What if they didn't even last two cycles and it was all her fault? She knew that Yamazaki wouldn't hold it against her, but she still didn't want to disappoint him.

“Deep breath,” Sakura whispered to herself.  _ Inhale. Exhale.  _ Sakura drew her cards and waited for her turn. Yamazaki placed two cards and declared the end to his phase. Orange went next, placing three cards. Her sister, did the same. Sakura decided to play it safe and place her cards in defense position. Sakura was amazed when the cards came to life on the field. Even the Illusion card would have trouble doing so much at once. 

Then they started attacking each other. Sakura watched, in awe and triumph, as she and Yamazaki knocked their life-points to zero. Yamazaki cheered and swept Sakura in a hug. “I never thought we'd make it to the second round,” he announced once they were back in the crowd. 

A few of the teens around them clapped their backs and offered congratulations. Sakura smiled and suddenly found herself craving fresh air. Yamazaki, however, basked in the glow of success and the well deserved attention.

Sakura managed to find a balcony that was pretty much empty. She sat out there, communing with her Sakura Cards – seeing if they knew anything about the partner Pluto had told her about – until Yamazaki found her and announced that they were next. They  _ ran _ and made it to the platform just in time. Sakura found that she was barely out of breath, whereas Yamazaki was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. 

“Sorry,” Sakura said as they crossed to their opponents, a set of preteen boys. 

“No big,” he answered.

They didn't stand a chance. The boys took them out in three turns flat. 

Sakura returned home that night exhausted from all the walking around she and Yamazaki had done that day – there were booths full of merchandise that she didn't have a chance to look at before – but intrigued. She wanted to learn more about Duel Monsters, that way she would be prepared next time, and wouldn’t be as useless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4.   
> Word Count: 2868
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	6. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein characters are introduced to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

**The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 5 ~ Returns _

Sakura jogged into her classroom, feeling relieved that she had made it to school on time. Mid-term studying was kicking her butt. Yamazaki was leaning against the wall by the door with a stopwatch, waiting for her to dash through. She heard a click and whipped around, her eyes questioning. “Two minutes and forty-seven seconds from the gates to the classroom. Four seconds faster and you would have beaten your record.”

Sakura cocked her head to the side and dropped her school bag on the desk. “Do you time me every day?”

“Every day you're running across campus like hell is on your heels,” he answered smoothly, smiling ever-presently.

Sakura groaned, drooping her head. “So every day.”

Yamazaki just grinned and jotted something – probably today's time – into a small notebook which was quickly returned to the side pocket of his bag. Sakura had a sudden, albeit ridiculous, desire to set the book on fire. Yeah, she was late to class a lot, but that didn't mean they had to make a sport of it. 

Chiharu chucked an eraser and nailed Yamazaki in the back of the head. “Don't listen to him. He only just started timing you yesterday, and you tripped on your way in the building today, so he was being totally unfair.”

Sakura gave her friend and indescribable expression. It was somewhere between hurt and gratitude. Hurt because Chiharu apparently didn't fight Yamazaki too hard about timing her, and that she watched her run across the grounds; gratitude because she knew when to stop her boyfriend from going too far. “Thanks, Chiharu,” she muttered, flopping on her desk and planting her head between her crossed arms. 

The bell rang throughout the campus before Chiharu could try to comfort her friend. The teacher clopped into the room wearing a set of inch-tall, black heels just as the last few stragglers were finding their seats. “Morning, pawns,” she said, dropping her black and white checked folder on the podium. Her love of chess was shining brightly this morning. “Before we begin your history lesson on Genghis Khan, I have a new student to introduce. Come on in!”

While the students were distracted, the teacher started writing the student's name on the blackboard. Sakura didn't have the energy to take her head off the desk until she heard the torrent of gasps and murmuring. She jumped when Ms. Kanon, the teacher, smacked her hand on the wooden surface of the podium. 

“Quiet!” Kanon ordered. Every mouth snapped shut, save one. Sakura had finally tilted her head to catch a glimpse of the new student, then her back snapped straight, attention completely focused on the newcomer. 

He was short, that was the first thing she noticed, so short that he could have easily been mistaken for a middle school student, or even elementary. His tri-colored hair – black, blond, and violet – stood straight up and pointed in various directions. It was either a product of rolling out of bed every morning, or careful consideration with a variety of products: namely, gel. He was wearing their school uniform, but he had adorned it with buckles on the sleeves and collars. Given the dangerous fashion in which he chose to dress, Sakura could only feel kindness emanating from his large, violet eyes. 

Kanon sighed and motioned to the transfer. “This is Yugi Mutou. Please treat him kindly.”

“I am in your care,” Yugi piped, bowing politely. 

The buzz of voices started again, mostly students smothering Yugi with introductions and questions. Sakura smiled kindly at his overwhelmed expression and offered him a wave when he glanced her way. Yugi smiled back, relieved, and turned to murmur something to Kanon. She nodded and Yugi started wading through the sea of desks and awestruck fans. Sakura could practically see stars in Chiharu's eyes. The apparently world-famous transfer stopped in front of Sakura. 

“Good morning, Sakura,” he said.

“Morning, Yugi. How are you?” she replied automatically, easily.

“Busy as always,” he answered. He continued to the empty seat behind Sakura and dropped his bag on the desk. 

Sakura sighed as the whispers started. She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and Kanon quieted the class and started their history lesson. As much as she tried to pay attention, and she really did try, her mind just couldn't stay focused on the Mongols; it insisted on wandering down memory lane. 

Perhaps because of Yugi's unexpected arrival, she remembered how she met him. The summer between elementary and middle school, Yugi and his father had moved into the house across the street. She had been running out to the mailbox to see if Syaoran had replied to her last letter when she spotted Yugi struggling with a box twice his size. It was about to topple when she ran over – with the aid of the DASH card, because otherwise it would have fallen on him – and caught the other end of the package. 

_ “Dad?” he asked, confused. _

_ Sakura laughed. “No. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I live across the street. Nice to meet you.” _

_ “It's nice to meet you too,” he replied, grinning, the slight sting of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. Sakura could see it slightly around the corner of the box. “And thank you.” _

_ “No problem.” She flashed a smile, but with the box blocking their view of each other, he didn't see it. _

That afternoon, Sakura had continued to help their new neighbors move in. Yugi's father was a nice man, apparently made from the same miniature genetics as his son. His hair, however, was of a more natural shade of chestnut. When she had been missing long enough, her own father had come looking for her, concerned, and stayed to help move the heavier items. Afterward, Fujitaka invited them over for dinner. Toya and Yukito even stopped by and ate as well. There were so many people in the house that they had to move to the back patio. 

Sakura smiled warmly, lost in the nostalgia. 

That summer, Sakura and Yugi were together every day. At first, Sakura just went over to help the Mutou's unpack, then they spent days just wandering around Tomoeda. When Tomoyo met him, she absolutely adored his miniature stature. Stars appeared in her eyes and her gears started turning barely two seconds after seeing him for the first time. That time was halved every time after that. It was shortly after that that Yugi had been introduced to Kero and the Sakura Cards. He thought it was pretty awesome. 

Then the world collapsed around Yugi's shoulders. Sakura and Yugi had lost track of the time during their wanders and were late coming home. Yugi's dad decided to drive around looking for them. He hadn't been paying much attention to the road and ran through a red light with a truck coming from the perpendicular direction. He'd been t-boned and hadn't survived.

Sakura and her father attended the funeral. Yugi spent most of the event attached to his grandfather, and when his grandpa was busy elsewhere, Yugi stayed close to Sakura and Fujitaka. 

_ “Why don't you introduce us?” Fujitaka whispered to Yugi at calling hours. He had been trying to get Yugi to talk about something, anything really, and it wasn't going well. _

_ “I don't really know anyone,” Yugi responded.  _

“KINOMOTO!” Kanon shouted, jolting Sakura back to the present. She stared up at her red-faced teacher. “Welcome back to Earth, Miss Kinomoto. Perhaps you would like to regale us with the history of Genghis Khan and his family.”

Sakura looked at the blackboard, frantic. “Genghis Khan had four sons?” 

Kanon rocked back onto her heels so that she was standing straight once again and leaning back slightly. “Yes. Thank you for that insightful piece of information. Maybe later we can discuss the benefits of not daydreaming during class, yes?”

“Yes, Miss. Kanon,” Sakura replied, embarrassed and ashamed. Memory lane was a horrible place to go, especially in Kanon's class.  

Kanon walked away, lecturing. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Yugi was smiling and holding a small square of paper, which he held out to her. She grasped the note and turned around, attempting to unfold the paper quietly. 

_ Can we get together after school? Catch up? _

Sakura grinned.  _ Of course!!! We can discuss the specifics during lunch,  _ she replied. She returned the paper as discreetly as she could. She watched from the corner of her eye until she received a thumbs up.

Afterward, she took meticulous notes. She'd have to ask Rika for what she missed later. 

000

Sakura should have guessed that their lunchtime plans would be thwarted. Before their teacher could even leave the room, crowds of adoring fans surrounded Yugi. Sakura waited patiently as Chiharu and Yamazaki, amongst others, flitted around him for an autograph or something equally as famous. His face was cherry red and he fidgeted nervously under the pressure. 

“How cute,” Rika said from Sakura's side. They were sitting in a pair of desks by the door. 

“He looks so flustered. I wish I could help,” Sakura answered. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She grabbed her lunch and sat back down at her seat. “Yugi, did you bring a lunch box?” she asked, turning around and effectively stunning her classmates.

A single growl broke the silence and the students all started apologizing profusely, upset with themselves for keeping him from his lunch. Yugi flashed Sakura a grateful smile as he consoled them. 

“Thanks,” he muttered once he convinced the stubborn ones to leave and go eat their own food. “I was starting to think they'd never leave. Or that they would follow me to the bathroom or something.” 

Sakura turned her desk around so that they were facing each other. “Why didn't you just ask them to leave for a little while?”

“They all looked so happy,” he replied sheepishly, taking a bite of his food. 

Sakura's face shifted into an expression of nostalgia. “You haven't changed.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” he responded, eyes clouding mysteriously. He shook his head once, and the overcast disappeared. In fact, they practically sparkled. “So about later...”

_ Brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnng!!!! _

The bell’s ring and the teacher’s entrance were so close together that Sakura had to swing her desk around dangerously fast. It nearly nailed Yugi in the face as he inhaled his food in an impressive thirty seconds only slightly choking. His head and stomach were spinning when the math teacher placed his notes on the podium. The instructor's eyes scanned the ground critically. 

Unfortunately, his gaze zeroed in on the floor by Yugi's desk. He strode over, his shoes tapping purposefully. He stooped over and picked up the scrap of notebook paper that Sakura and Yugi had been using to communicate earlier. The teacher pinched it between two fingers, not caring about what was written on it. 

“You must be the new student. My name is Mr. Phillips. I teach English. For today, I will forgive your indiscretion. In the future, however, please remember that this is a classroom, not your own personal trash can. Perpetrators will be given detention.”

“Yes, sir,” Yugi replied, sufficiently cowed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5.   
> Word Count: 1865
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Syaoran finally appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 6 ~ Introductions _

Sakura leaned back in her chair, eyes closed, an elated expression on her face. School was O-V-E-R, OVER! She stretched her arms over her head. “Finally!” she exclaimed.

“Who's the one who hasn't changed?” Yugi replied, referring to her earlier comment and gathering his supplies to toss in his bag. 

“You never actually saw me in school,” she said. 

“No,” he conceded, “but it does fit your personality. You're very happy and active. Sitting in a depressing classroom all day probably feels like a prison. You wanna hang out after school?” Because their lunch plans had been all but obliterated, it seemed like the next logical step to being able to talk with her privately, which was still on the top of his to-do list. Yugi wasn't sure how much her friends or classmates knew, and he wasn't big on including them in their mission if he didn't have to. The less people that knew about this, the better. 

Sakura smiled brightly. “Of course! But I have to clean the classroom first.”

“That's fine. I'll help,” he replied, which resulted in Sakura jumping on him in gratitude, fully engulfing him in her slim arms.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Sakura squealed. 

His offer turned out to be incredibly lucky for Sakura because the boy who was supposed to help her bailed – as in he never showed up – and it would have taken twice as long if Sakura had done it alone. Then she would have been late getting home and her father would have had a fit. Plus there was Kero to worry about, and Tomoyo – who called her every day after school because she went home a period early – as well as anyone else who got wind of it. Worst day to forget her phone at home, ever. As soon as they left the school building, Sakura glomped Yugi, practically suffocating the poor boy.

“Thank you thank you thank you soooooooooo much! You're like a little, spiky haired angel or something!” she said, happy to be going home for the day. It had certainly been a tiring one.

_ Or something, _ Yami chuckled. Yugi had to stifle the urge to reply. Sakura still didn't know about his other self. 

Not that he would have been able to say anything regardless; Yugi barely managed to free his mouth from her stranglehold to answer. “It was no problem. I wanted to spend some time with you anyway. There's actually something –“

“I know!” Sakura interrupted. “Why don't you come to dinner tonight? Do you want to stop by your place first? Or is calling from my house okay? Unless you have a cell phone, then we can pause while you ring.” She never broke stride as she continued to talk animatedly. Then, suddenly, she froze, while Yugi just walked right past her. When he paused to look at her forlorn face, she said, “Sorry.”

“About what?”

“I live in the same house... right across the street from...” Sakura trailed off. She wasn't so good at awkward situations like these, and she wasn't quite sure how to express what she was trying to say. Which only served to aggravate her more. 

Yugi smiled, attempting to calm her frazzling nerves. “Dinner would be nice, and I'm living alone for now, so I don't need to stop or call anyone. I can always talk to my grandpa tonight after I go home.”

“Grandpa?”

“Yeah. I moved in with Gramps after the funeral.” 

He didn't seem like he wanted to say anymore, so Sakura let the subject drop. Instead, she grasped Yugi's wrist and catapulted him forward. “Let's go!” she hollered, bolting and dragging the poor boy behind her. Surprisingly, he was able to keep pace well enough. Yugi thought for sure that she'd leave him in the dust, or that he'd trip and send them both falling flat on their faces.

000

Sakura pushed open the door, announcing her arrival to her father. She and Yugi were removing their shoes when Sakura's hair started to stand on end. One by one, the goosebumps rose on her forearm. She stared at them quizzically and noticed that her chest felt tight and her mind felt ticklish. It took her a few seconds to remember why the feeling was so familiar to her. She hadn't felt anyone else's magic in so long... and this particular one... “Syaoran...” she whispered. 

“Sakura?” Yugi asked, not quite sure why they had stopped in the first place. 

She ran around the corner, completely forgetting Yugi. She crashed into a strong chest that was as familiar to her as her father's or Brother's or Yukito's. This chest and these arms had caught her numerous times from falling, held her back from danger, comforted her when she got in over her head. She inhaled the clean soap and cologne scent that she smelled so rarely, and yet knew so well. “Syaoran,” she said, squeezing him. “I missed you.”

His arms wrapped around her gently and made her feel secure. “I missed you too,” he replied, pulling her closer. He kissed her hair and subtly broke the hug, pulling away slightly, but not removing his arms from around her waist. “The stuffie tells me that a lot has been going on.”

Sakura smiled, happy. “Sorta,” she replied, then she remembered one of those interesting events was still standing in her doorway. “Yugi!” she exclaimed, breaking the embrace and pulling her boyfriend along behind her. She heard his exclamation, and smiled.   

Sakura's father was talking to her forgotten friend. Sakura felt horrible, but still incredibly happy. “Sakura,” the old man said, smiling gently. “I see you found Li.”

“Yeah, he wanted to see how long it would take you to notice him,” Kero replied, floating from the kitchen, his mouth full of cake. He eyed the couple's clasped hands. “Looks like your senses are still sharp, kiddo.” The stuffie's eyes strayed to Yugi, lighting up. “Hey! I remember you! Mutou, right? Whatcha' doin' back in town?”

Yugi smiled that sunshine smile that made Kero like him in the first place, but he said nothing. He just lifted his forefinger to his mouth and winked conspiratorially. He turned toward Syaoran and held out his hand. “Hi, my name is Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet you.”

Syaoran glared at the shorter boy,* but he shook his hand with the ease of professional practice. “I'm Syaoran Li. Pleasure to meet you.”

Yugi repeated the name to himself silently, trying to remember where he had heard it before. It was  _ very _ familiar. When it did, he found that he had a hard time moving his muscles, let alone forming a sentence. Yami sensed his thoughts and chuckled.  _ My turn? _

_ Please,  _ Yugi stammered. Sakura had told him so much, almost too much, in fact, about Syaoran Li when they were in their tweens. The rush of emotions that arouse upon meeting him were almost indescribable. Honor, because Sakura had painted him as some kind of hero. Fear, because of Syaoran's scowl, and the fact that he knew he was in serious danger of getting on his bad side, what with his need to speak to Sakura privately and all. Embarrassment, because, not only was Yugi efficiently star-struck, the circumstances of their meeting were less than ideal. Also, Yugi had the sudden urge to bolt. 

_ Don't worry, _ Yami answered, slipping into place.

The exchange happened so fast that Yugi appeared to be stunned for a moment before collecting himself. He stood up straighter, seeming to gain a good six inches, and his smile slimmed, taking on a more guarded appearance. “Li,” Yami replied, “Sakura has told me so much about you.” 

Fujitaka patted Sakura's shoulder and lumbered out, leaving her alone with her friends. Kero hesitated a moment, but eventually decided to follow. Quietly, Syaoran adjusted his stance so that Sakura was standing behind him. She looked up at him quizzically. “Who are you?” Syaoran demanded. 

Yami just smirked, he was impressed. 

“Syaoran! What are you doing? Yugi just told you his name,” Sakura protested, trying to maneuver in front of him. Obviously, his life-long martial arts training made it entirely impossible. When Sakura finally gave in, she pouted, causing her boyfriend's face to redden slightly, despite the danger he perceived. 

During the entire exchange, Yami just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He was highly amused. He opened his mouth to say something, but Syaoran motioned for him to remain quiet. “Are you a threat?”

“No.”

“Then wait.” Syaoran replied after a thoughtful pause. Then he turned away from the spirit and back to his girlfriend. “Sakura,” he said calmly, trying his best not to stare at her dumbly. “Look at Yugi. Observe him. How is he different from before he walked in?”

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, still upset and looking absolutely adorable, but she did as he asked. She looked her old friend up and down, first noticing that his posture was more confident. His arms were crossed assuredly, and, for once, he wasn't trying to make himself small. Next, she noticed that his eyes were less open, more mysterious and guarded, and their violet color appeared more red. Finally, she noticed a tingle on the edges of her senses. Opening her barrier, she felt the fading residue of recent magic use, and noticed that it was centered on Yugi. 

“You're not Yugi,” she responded. She wasn't accusatory, just curious. 

“I am, and I am not,” Yami said. He reached down and grabbed the pyramid pendant hanging from a cord around his neck. “I am the spirit of this puzzle. Yugi released me a few months ago, and has been kind enough to remain my host. Yugi and our friends call me Yami.” He turned toward Syaoran. “You are very perceptive. I am impressed.”

“I'm more interested in why you're here,” Syaoran replied coldly. He felt the dark magic radiating off the spirit in waves, so he wasn't exactly inclined to trust him one bit. 

Yami smiled coyly. “Yugi was getting a little nervous. Sakura painted quite the picture.” 

Syaoran blinked, surprised, and his mask nearly broke. Behind him, Sakura smiled – part apologetic, part amused. “Is he calm enough to come back yet?” she asked. 

Yami nodded and closed his eyes so that the transition was slightly less abrupt. Yugi was resistant, but Yami pushed him out. This time Sakura could see exactly when they switched places. Although, Yugi falling into a mess of stutters helped. 

000

It wasn't until dinner was set on the table that Sakura was able to calm Yugi down enough to speak in complete sentences. Dinner itself was a rather loud affair, thanks to a certain amber-eyed boy and a living stuffed animal. Yugi wasn't even quite sure what they were fighting about, and when he tried to ask Sakura, she just shrugged. 

When they finished eating, Kero and Syaoran still weren't finished arguing. The current topic seemed to be hand-eye reflexes. Fujitaka offered to do the dishes so that Sakura could spend time with her friends. 

Yugi plucked at Sakura's sleeve and drew her away from the shouting. They stood in the foyer and Yugi fiddled with his cuffs while he thought about how to phrase the question he wanted to ask. There were no good choices. 

“I know that Pluto contacted you,” he said at length. “She told us a while ago and I moved here so that we could work on finding the cards together.”

Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. It took a full minute for her mind to catch up with the information. “HOÉ!!!” she screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 6.   
> Word Count: 1939
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	8. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fun's over. Here's some plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 7 ~ Beginnings _

“Morning, Sakura,” Yugi greeted the following day.

She looked up at him, drowsy, but she smiled anyway. She hadn't slept much the night before. After Yugi left her and went home, she had relayed the entire story to Syaoran and Kero, which took over an hour. Syaoran was quiet and didn't say much, just asked a few questions, (Sakura wasn't sure how he could ask so little, if she hadn’t seen Pluto herself, she’d be hard to shut up) and Kero started flying around the room, trying to reason the answer into being, muttering to himself almost intelligibly. He was still doing it when she'd gone to bed.  

“Hey, Yugi,” she replied, tone indicating the desire to ask a question or two... thousand... million. 

He sat down quietly in his assigned seat behind her own, glad that she wasn't so shocked by his revelation to stop talking to him for a few days. He'd heard that girls will do that. 

She turned around to face him, emerald eyes suddenly bright. “How do you know about Pluto?” she started. It was the question that weighed heaviest on her mind the night before. 

Yugi pointed at his puzzle, he didn't want to say anything out loud, at least in the classroom, the less people who knew about Yami, the safer everyone would be. She nodded. “Apparently, he made her a promise after the fall of the Silver Millennium that he would aid Pluto in any way that he could if he was around when the Princess was reborn.” He decided not to mention that Yami had only recalled this fact last week.

“Uh huh...” Sakura nodded, catching the gist. “So the Princess has been reincarnated then?”

Yugi signaled the affirmative. “We think she's probably close to our age. Old enough to believe us, but not old enough to completely dismiss us when we finally tell her.” 

“Mutou! Kinomoto! Face forward!” Kanon ordered, snapping her ruler on the podium. Unfortunately, the second Kanon started teaching, Sakura remembered, or rather, her body remembered that she was exhausted, and she promptly fell asleep. 

000

The bell ringing and signaling break was what finally woke her up. She yawned widely and stretched her arms across the desk before her, almost like a cat. 

“It's about time,” Chiharu said, slamming her palms on Sakura's desk. Although her tone was harsh, her slightly upturned mouth and bright eyes betrayed her amusement. “Kanon almost gave us extra homework because of you.”

Sakura started to cower in her seat. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

Chiharu sighed, not angry in the slightest. “It's not  _ really _ your fault. Kanon was making such a spectacle of herself trying to wake you that the rest of us couldn't help laughing hysterically. She threatened homework just to shut us up.” 

“I was surprised you were able to sleep through all of that,” Rika added. While she was talking, Sakura heard the buzz of a phone. She was startled. Most of the students made sure their phones were on silent because the teachers loved to take any electronic that they spotted or heard. Some even made them write a paper before they could get it back. 

“I know, weird,” Sakura replied. “I can't even remember the last time I fell asleep in class.”

“You did it a lot for awhile in elementary,” Chiharu said. 

“But there was a reason behind those,” Sakura murmured. She hadn't quite told all of her friends about Kero or the Sakura Cards. Mostly because she just didn't feel the  _ need _ to tell them, unlike with Yugi who she could sense did need to know when they met.

“Reason?” Rika questioned, cocking her head to the side. 

Sakura nodded, choosing not to elaborate. Anyone could hear her in the classroom and she didn't want her secret flying around the school like the plague. 

000

After school, Sakura was walking toward the gates with her friends, including Naoko and Tomoyo, when Chiharu pointed at a tall silhouette leaning against the brick wall. “Is that Li?” she asked. 

At the sound of his name, Syaoran turned and waved at the group. Sakura smiled brightly and waved back. “Yeah,” she answered. “He arrived yesterday.”

“And it took you  _ this _ long to tell us!?” Naoko accused, a pointed look on her face.

Sakura blushed and mumbled, “I told Tomoyo...”

“Doesn't count since, as you're best friends, and you pretty much tell her everything,” Naoko retorted. 

“Hello everyone,” Syaoran said, now that they were within earshot. Sakura could see the amusement glinting in his eyes. He must have heard the end of their conversation. 

Yamazaki clapped him on the back, hard. Syaoran, likely though years of martial arts training and discipline, didn't appear to be too bothered by this. 

Syaoran turned his head to look at the black-haired fibber. “Nice to be back,” he answered blandly. 

“How long will you be staying, Syaoran?” Tomoyo asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

“Not long enough,” he replied, deciding it best not to give a distinct answer. Especially seeing as how he really didn't know how long he'd be staying. The trip was only supposed to last a week, but now that Sakura was in danger, and fighting an unknown opponent, he couldn't just leave. He'd have to find a way to explain his reasons to stay to his mother. 

He glanced at Sakura, who was grinning at him like an idiot. The sight made him offer a slight smile in return, as well as add a little red to his cheeks. Then he spotted the violet and black spikes of Yugi's unnatural hair behind her, and his mood immediately soured. “Mutou,” he greeted, noting that the boy was radiating a hint of magic. It was similar to the flare before the switch the day before, just not nearly as strong. Sakura, however, didn't seem particularly bothered by it.

“Li, how are you?” he replied, fully emerging from behind Sakura like a child emerging from behind his mother’s skirt. 

“Well,” came the reply. 

Yamazaki chose that moment to jump on Syaoran's back, wrapping his arms over the youth’s shoulders. He spoke around him. “So, Mutou, about that conversation from before...” 

Syaoran simply stared at his friend, curious, but not willing to ask his question aloud. He also had the feeling that Yamazaki (or rather Chiharu) was going to explain soon enough. Syaoran was right. Strangely, he wasn’t annoyed by his old friend’s proximity. 

“Yugi here is a world famous Duel Monsters Champion. I was just about to convince him to take us to the tournament at the Tokyo Dome tonight.”

“As far as I could tell,” Chiharu cut in, “the convincing wasn't going well.”

“I wasn't done yet,” he rebutted. 

At the same time, Syaoran asked, “Duel Monsters?”

Yamazaki feigned a faint and slid off Syaoran's shoulders. “It's only the coolest strategy card game ever!” he exclaimed. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth. The only part of that he understood was that the shrimp hiding behind his girlfriend like a baby was some well known game strategist... Which, if it were true, irked Syaoran immensely. Syaoran utilized his quick reflexes and moved so that he had Yugi standing between himself and Sakura, simultaneously extracting himself from Yamazaki’s loose grip. “So,” he said, crossing his arms, “you're like a celebrity?” 

“S-s-s-sorta,” Yugi stuttered, still startled by Syaoran's sudden appearance before him.

“Interesting...” 

“Syaoran!” Sakura scolded, ears burning. 

“What?” he replied innocently.

“You scared Yugi. You should apologize.”

“I thought that you had told him all about me.”

“Hearing about some of the things you can do and actually seeing them are two totally different things.”

The couple's friends simply watched as they squabbled. It was rare for them to argue when they were together because it was usually for a short period of time. Tomoyo's fingers twitched, wishing that she hadn't forgotten her camera at home. The last few times she'd been able to record them, she could practically see the cartoon hearts floating in midair. This would have been one for the books. She could see the title now, “First Fight.” 

While they continued to bicker, Yamazaki pulled Yugi from the fray. “So,” he said, still holding onto the poor boy's arm, and his Tokyo Dome related hopes. “About that tournament...”

000

The Dome was crowded with teens and young adults wandering around in packs. Some were even color coordinated or were wearing matching t-shirts with specific Monsters or team names blazoned across them. Music blared over the loudspeakers and the lights were dimmed mysteriously. Most of the illumination came from the roving, multicolored spotlights, and the giant TV monitors depicting the empty arena. Some of the group, namely Yamazaki and Chiharu, felt like they'd been dropped in heaven. The rest felt both overwhelmed and out of place in the rave-like environment. 

Because it was so loud, Yugi motioned to his friends to follow him. He led them out of the main room and into a hallway where other small groups were sitting on the floor talking, drinking water or juice, and playing small games in quiet circles. Occasionally, there was a shout or the door would open and release the blare, but otherwise the hall was pretty peaceful. 

Yugi leaned against a wall and slid to a sitting position. “Okay, here are the rules,” he started. “I'm going to be sitting here and watching the matches on that monitor.” He pointed to one of the subtitled TVs on the wall. “Feel free to wander, just remember to try to stay in a group of two at least, you never know who could be in that crowd. We can consider this place a rendezvous. Have fun.” 

Chiharu and Yamazaki didn't waste a moment. They grabbed Naoko, one on each side, and ran off, leaving their friends in the dust. 

“You aren't going to walk around?” Sakura asked after the trio disappeared through a door. 

Yugi shook his head. “I feel safer out here.”

Sakura nodded, understanding. Anyone who recognized him in there would shout and then he'd be bombarded. It would be ten times worse than it was a school, and this time, Sakura wouldn't be able to pull him out of the fire. She turned and grabbed Syaoran's hand. “Wanna walk with me?” she asked, all signs of their earlier spat forgotten.

Syaoran's face reddened and he nodded. They wandered off, Tomoyo trailing behind like a chaperone. 

Rika giggled, sitting down beside Yugi to keep with the two to a group rule. Besides, everyone else had gone all ready and she wasn't particularly interested in returning to the main room. 

“Hmm?” Yugi asked.

“Nothing. Only… Did you see Tomoyo's hand? It was twitching. You could tell that she wanted to film those two badly. I can understand it though. They are adorable, especially when they wander into Cloud Nine territory.”

000

“Tomoyo!” Sakura called, turning around and holding out her free hand. “Come on!”

Tomoyo trotted forward and grasped the offered appendage firmly. She felt the familiar tingle of Sakura's magic. Tomoyo had long since gotten used to it, before Sakura even released the Clow Cards, in fact. Although. she hadn't attributed it to magic until Kero mentioned it to her. It had been a long time, however, that Sakura had been so excited that the shock Tomoyo received was more than mild. It had been awhile since Sakura was this happy. An old friend and her boyfriend returning to town so close together must have had her walking on air. 

Suddenly, Sakura jerked to a stop. Her hold on Tomoyo tightened painfully. “Ow,” Tomoyo yelped.

“Sorry,” Sakura replied, releasing her. She turned to Syaoran. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah,” he said, eyes scanning the room calculatedly. 

Tomoyo tilted her head slightly. “What is it?” she asked.

“A shiver ran down my spine and a tingling feeling ran up my arms,” Sakura said by way of explanation. Her emerald eyes were sweeping the room frantically. 

“In other words, magic, old magic,” Syaoran clarified. He pushed on the arena door. “It's coming from in here.”

Sakura stared at the door. “We need to get Yugi. Now.”

Sakura and Syaoran turned and dashed off at a sprint. Tomoyo immediately fell behind. She didn't call out, or make any other motion to bring notice to her. She knew that whatever they needed Yugi for was more important than staying in a group. She hurried back to the rendezvous as fast as she could, carefully avoiding the other people around her. That is, until a boy, not much older, but definitely taller than Tomoyo, popped out of nowhere and crashed into the fast moving girl. 

“Watch where you're going,” he snapped, striding away before Tomoyo could get a look at his face. 

She did notice, however, that he was wearing heavy-duty black boots with a large black buckle on the side.  She wanted a pair. They would look perfect with the pleather jacket she just bought. Maybe she could find a pair for Sakura too. Oh, Sakura would look adorable in buckles. 

The boy forgotten, Tomoyo dusted herself off and started trotting again. A few minutes later, she spotted Syaoran gaping at Sakura. 

“So if it's a Serenity Card, how are we going to find it? There are thousands of cards here and we don't know what the one we're looking for looks like,” Sakura was saying to Yugi.

“Would it even look like a Duel Monsters card?” Syaoran questioned, gathering his wits about him again. 

Sakura nodded and pulled a small deck of Sakura Cards from her pocket. She split it evenly, pulled a card in a plastic blue cover out, and handed it to Syaoran. “This is a Serenity Card.” 

“Time Guardian?” His eyebrows arched. 

Sakura nodded. “According to what she's told us, the card is a piece of her soul, which is why the energy is so dim. The others are the majority of the soul, and  _ all  _ of their memories.”

Alas, Sakura's rushed explanation only served to confuse him more. To help, Yugi pulled a card from his deck and handed it to Syaoran for comparison.

“Dark Magician Girl?” Yugi nodded. “The names of these cards are ridiculous.”

“Hey, Mutou? What's the prize for this tournament?” Tomoyo piped, now that her breath had returned. 

“A brand new super ultra rare card. It's one of a kind,” Chiharu answered as she and her group neared. 

“Dang,” Yugi replied. “It might be the Serenity Card. Actually, I’m almost certain that it is. Looks like I'll have to Duel after all.” He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Tomoyo noticed a severe change in posture. He was straighter, his gaze more confident. He was, in fact, no longer Yugi.

“I'll be right back,” Yami replied, striding toward the fray, and the registration desk.

000

They didn't get back to Tomoeda until almost two in the morning. A few of Yugi's opponents knew their fate when they saw his name appear on the participants roster. Most, however, wanted to prove their own and fought rigorously. 

Unfortunately, none of them proved to be much of a challenge. Yami hadn’t even felt the need to reveal himself, so it was all Yugi during the competition.  

After receiving the prize, the card, confirmed by Sakura as a Serenity Card, depicted the head of a blond girl, eyes closed, grasping a golden tiara with a red stone at the crux. It was called Moon Tiara Action, a Spell Card that apparently could only be used with Moon Princess. Yugi had given it to Sakura, as well as the Love Reborn card, so that the deck was kept together.

Syaoran had only taken one look at them and said, “Are all the names going to be like this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 7.   
> Word Count: 2633
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	9. Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Sakura wants to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 8 ~ Duels _

“Yugi, I have an idea!” Sakura stated without preamble, plopping her heavy, crystal-box-toting bag on her desk Monday morning with a rather loud  _ thump _ .  In it, she kept all of the Serenity Cards. Honestly, she would have preferred to leave them at home under SHIELD all day, but Kero insisted that she keep the cards with her at all times, though she wasn’t exactly sure why. They were getting quite heavy.

“Good morning, Sakura,” Yugi replied cheerfully. The fact that she had skipped over her typical greeting didn't particularly bother him. Not when she was this excited. “What's your idea?” 

“I want you --” 

“In your SEATS!” Kanon shouted, just seconds after the bell rang, causing most of her students to jump in their chairs. She seemed particularly irritated this morning. She immediately started the lesson, lecturing with a fury, lips moving faster than the sound came out. Her students had to scramble to keep up with the notes. 

Sakura sighed and sat down grumpily, a small pout on her lips. She wasn't ready for class to start yet; she wanted to talk to Yugi. She scribbled her notes down, almost illegibly, and was surprised when they were suddenly covered by a small triangle of paper. Sakura unfolded the note as quietly as she could. She could ask Tomoyo about the notes later.  

_ What were you saying earlier? Sorry, I would have waited till lunch to ask, but I'm too curious to focus. - Yugi _

Sakura scratched her reply just under the original. _ I want you to train me in Duel Monsters. - Sakura _

_ Why?  _ he replied. 

_ Because I feel bad that you had to capture Far East Commander all on your own. I should have been able to help more.  _

_ That  _ really _ isn't necessary. _

_ PLEASE!!! I'm not forcing myself, I want to learn! _

_ Okay... We'll start after school? _

_ Sounds like a plan!  _

000

At the end of the day, Syaoran was waiting patiently by the gates again. Sakura bounded forward, leaving her friends in the dust, and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Guess what,” he gasped after a long and comfortable moment. 

“Hmm?” His breath tickled her hair. It was reassuring to Sakura, and she squeezed him a little tighter.

“I talked to my mother. She said that I was permitted to stick around and help you and the shrimp.” 

“Really?!” squawked Sakura, delighted. 

He nodded. “She's temporarily transferring me to your school. I start the day after tomorrow.” 

Sakura was so happy that squealing and smiling and jumping for joy just wasn't enough. Nor did she want to ruin the serenity of the moment. Instead, she did the only think of; she kissed Syaoran. After a stunned moment, he kissed her back. Suddenly, everything else fell away and all they knew was each other. It was a rare moment, made even rarer by the sheer number of people that seemed to rotate around them on a regular basis. 

The flash of a camera broke them apart. They turned to see Yugi struggling to grasp Tomoyo's camcorder, as if she had just thrown it to him with little – or more likely no – warning. Tomoyo herself was smiling bashfully. 

“Wasn’t me, but I must say, that's one for the book,” she said assuredly. It was times like these that Sakura could truly see the diabolic nature of her best friend.

Syaoran turned cherry red as he scowled at her, and poor Sakura started spluttering. “Tom-Tom-Tom-Tom-Tomoyo!”

Tomoyo just hummed, delighted. 

000

The small group settled around Sakura's modest living room. Yugi was setting up a pair of paper mats for training and Sakura had run upstairs to track down the deck she had made with Chiharu and Yamazaki. She clomped back down the stairs, Kero in tow. 

“Back!” she announced. 

“I'm going to capture it all on tape!” Tomoyo cried out of nowhere, stars glittering in her eyes. 

“H-hoé?” Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. 

Tomoyo collapsed on Sakura, glomping her. “Your training and battles. I'm going to film it all! Oh, it will just be like old times.” 

Sakura could have smacked herself in the face. She should have known. 

“I could even make costumes!” Tomoyo was beside herself with happiness. 

Yugi coughed politely. “If I may... Can we get started? There's a lot to learn.” 

While Tomoyo's camera rolled, catching every moment, Yugi laid out the basics for Sakura. At first, Syaoran just watched from the couch, but as he grew more interested, he joined them on the floor and asked a multitude of questions. 

“So you always have to have five cards in your hand?” 

“Can cards be turned from defense to attack without a trap or spell card?” 

“How many times can you attack in one turn?”

Yugi answered all of his questions as accurately as possible. He was, however, surprised that Sakura didn't have any inquiries. He quickly learned – based on her facial expressions – that it was because Syaoran was asking even her questions.  _ What a wavelength... It's amazing how in tune they are. _

_ Or just how observant he is of his girlfriend's expressions, _ Yami chimed. 

The session ended rather anticlimactically. Yugi dueled Sakura and beaten her rather swiftly, even though he was taking it easy on her. Afterward, he explained to her everything she had done wrong, and how she could improve. Sakura then took one look at the clock and bolted to the kitchen; it was her turn to cook dinner. Syaoran watched her go and started thumbing through her deck of cards. 

“What is with these names?” he murmured.  

For the rest of the week, they kept to the same routine. They went to school, where Syaoran transferred in on Wednesday, creating quite a stir, almost on par with Yugi's, except that he wasn't nearly as famous. Then, the four of them returned to Sakura's home for training, which she would leave in a tizzy because she had to cook dinner before her dad got home. Yugi would continue to train Syaoran for a while after he'd acquired a deck of his own, then Fujitaka would walk in and Sakura would invite them to stay. Yugi and Syaoran were more than happy to have dinner with the family, but Tomoyo was carted off by her bodyguards at seven o'clock sharp if she didn't forewarn her mother. Afterward, the boys – and Tomoyo, if she'd stayed – would help clean, then go home themselves. 

Friday night was the only night that Yugi got home before eight. His friends had been leaving tons of messages on his phone at home. They were dying for an update, so he fired up his computer. Surely,  _ one _ of them would be online. 

Sure enough, when Skype's window popped open, all of his friends were green. A moment later, Anzu was calling him into a group chat. 

“Hello,” he said, calm as ever. 

“YUGI!!!” his friends chorused. 

“Where were you?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Did you meet that girl yet? Is she pretty?” 

“Are you eating well?” 

The questions came so fast that Yugi couldn't answer a single one. 

“Guys!” he shouted.

Silence...

“Sorry, Yugi,” Jonouichi said. “So, tell us what's been goin' on.”

“Well, I'm living in a nice little apartment, plenty of room. I'm going to Tomoeda High. I'm in the same class as Sakura, who is as lively and energetic as I remember. More so since her boyfriend came back to Japan. He's in our class too. We've all ready gotten some of the Serenity Cards. Sakura's holding onto them because she can protect them better. I participated in a tournament. And... I'm eating quite well. Sakura's had me over every night this week. I'm also training her to play Duel Monsters,” Yugi rattled off, trying to get to all of their questions. 

“But is she pretty?” Honda asked.

“I suppose so...” Yugi said, the syllables falling away. He didn't really care much about Sakura's attractiveness. He'd only ever have eyes for Anzu. 

Speaking of, Anzu asked the first follow up question. “Serenity Cards?”

“That's the name that we gave to the cards that Queen Serenity sent into the future. Sakura's the one that came up with it, she didn't even think about it too much. I was talking with Kero about it, actually. He said that it's probably a leftover effect from the Clow Cards and her own Sakura Cards.”

“Clow Cards? Sakura Cards?” Honda replied, slightly confused.

“Oh, you mean those magical cards that Sakura released and transformed, right?” Jonouichi supplied. Yugi affirmed his information. 

The four of them continued to talk; at first it was a simple question and answer session, then they started to get off topic. Before they knew it, the train had derailed and midnight was fast approaching. Yugi ended up logging off first and hitting the hay. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 8.  
> Word Count: 1469
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein everyone relaxes for a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 9 ~ Surprises _

“Why don't you add Love Reborn and Time Guardian to your deck?”

The question caught Sakura completely off guard; she had been hunched over her hand and thinking about how to make her next move against the King of Games, knowing full well that she was going to lose, but trying anyway. “What do you mean?”

Yugi set his own cards atop a tiny deck on the coffee table. He had been thinking about this issue for awhile. Sakura had been given the Serenity Cards because she was the best option to keep them safe; but if they wanted to get the rest safely and promptly, Yugi had a suspicion that they would need to utilize the ones that they all ready had. “Why don't you add the Serenity Cards to your Duel Monsters deck?” 

Sakura squinted and finally disregarded her cards. She sighed. “I'm not sure. It just seems like it's a little counter productive to use the cards we are trying to keep safe.” 

Yugi nodded, understanding. “It's also a wasted opportunity.” Yugi reached for the crystal box from where it's was position under the coffee table. Sakura kept the Serenity Cards in it – in her bag when she wasn’t at home and protected by the SHIELD when she was asleep. Yugi popped it open and pulled out Time Guardian.

“Take this card for example. With it, you could freeze and attack me for three phases, and I would be helpless to do anything. Depending on how and when you play it, you could beat me easily.”

Yugi grabbed Love Reborn from the box, then snatched Sakura's deck and shuffled the two cards in. He didn't want to add Far East Commander yet, it felt like overkill.

Sakura could only gape at the boy. She didn't think she'd never seen Yugi act so bold. Perhaps it was a little of Yami's influence on her old friend, or maybe he had just gained some confidence over the last few years. Though, considering his actions over the last few weeks, it mostly reared it’s head during games. Even so, she was proud of him.  

“There. Let's reset and see how well you do,” Yugi replied, replacing the deck with an innocent smile. Then he shuffled his own deck and prepped for a new round. 

Sakura sat there, numbly staring at the table. She watched while Yugi worked. When he was handling Duel Monsters cards was the only time she saw him looking his own brand of confident and tranquil, without the assistance of the dark spirit shining through his eyes. 

She knew that feeling – even though she wasn't sharing a body with a ghost. It was the same feeling that she had every time she felt the souls of the Sakura Cards embrace her and encourage her. Or when Syaoran stood beside her and held her hand tightly, like he was afraid of being ripped away again. Yet, somehow, the feeling was scarce nowadays. Instead of being serene, she was worried about the Serenity Cards or school or training. 

“Yugi,” she said quietly, interrupting him from shuffling his cards a third time. “I'm actually feeling a little drained. Can we pick this up again tomorrow?”

Yugi blinked, processing, then he nodded and pocketed his deck. “Of course. You've been working really hard. We both need a break, I think. We can work on it again on Monday, if you're up for it.” He smiled politely and stood up.

Sakura rose as well and walked him to the door. “See you at school.” 

She trudged up to her room afterward and flopped on her bed, bouncing a few times and disturbing Kero, who had been napping on her pillow.

“What's up, kiddo?” Kero asked, floating beside her. She didn’t quite register him and turned to face the wall. Her eyes fluttered closed; and before she knew it, she was dead to the world.

000

She dreamt of a sand-covered landscape. It rolled in hills and waves, creating deep crevasses. Sakura found herself at the bottom of an abysmal valley, enormous dunes surrounded her on three sides. The fourth was a mere sliver where the sand parted just enough for a person to squeeze through.

“Who are you?” a voice asked, startling Sakura. She jumped, stiff, then she turned to face the speaker. She stood face to glare with a young woman, possibly on the upper end of her teens, possibly early twenties, with snow white hair and crystallized ocean-blue eyes. Her skin was practically ivory, much like Tomoyo's, and she covered herself in a simple beige cloth, a second scrap hanging around her neck. She figured that it probably served the same purpose a headdress did. 

Sakura could do little more than stare at the unearthly beauty. “You look like you've been blessed by the moon,” Sakura responded, thinking about how much she resembled Yue, her second guardian. The reminder shot a pang through her heart. Because there hadn't been any danger in years, he had been hibernating inside of Yukito and rarely made appearances. A tear slipped down her cheek.

The girl simply leered at her, attempting to appear menacing. “Who are you?” she repeated. 

Sakura smiled, trying to show that she was kind and non-threatening. What could have hurt this girl so much that she was so afraid to show trust? “My name is Sakura.”

The stranger's expression changed. She looked at Sakura again, features softening slightly. “Are you an escapee too?”

“Escapee?”

“A self-liberated slave.” Her tone was hard, but interested, curious even. Sakura, however, was simply puzzled. 

Suddenly, Sakura heard the faint ring of her telephone. The stranger's eyes grew wide. “You are fading!” Sakura could hear the terror in her voice and see it in her big blue eyes. She wanted to tell her that she was all right, and not to panic, but there was no time.

“What are you?” the girl asked, backing away.

“A friend!” Sakura managed to cry before bolting upright in her bed. 

000

Sakura rolled out from under a blanket – Kero or her dad must have covered her with it while she was out. She felt touched by their consideration. However, there was still the offending object that had woken her to deal with. She hobbled toward her desk and the ringing cordless upon it. “Hello? Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking.”

“Sakura! It's Naoko. Chiharu, Rika, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us? We're heading out from my place in an hour,” she said, her voice firing all the info at once, as well as a healthy dose of excitement. Any irritation Sakura felt suddenly fell to the wayside. 

“Shopping?” Sakura rubbed the last of her sleep from her eyes.

“Yeah. There's some new shops downtown that we were thinking of checking out. I hear that one of them is a stationery store!” She was so enthusiastic that Sakura couldn't help but smile. She could practically see her good friend bouncing with joy at the prospect of going into a shop filled with paper and pens. 

“Sure, just let me get my stuff and I'll be right over,” Sakura replied, much to Naoko's delight.

000

The four girls walked down the lane, shoulder to shoulder. For the first time in days, Sakura felt truly peaceful. The trip was just what the doctor ordered. Naoko led them into a well lit stationery shop. Bordering one side were shelves and shelves of paper, and on the other was a wide assortment of writing implements and organizers. Naoko looked like she was in heaven. She bolted from the rest group like hell was on her heels. They giggled and followed behind at a more reasonable pace. 

Of course, Naoko had completely forgotten they existed, or at least pushed them to the back of her mind for the time being. Chiharu, Rika, and Sakura politely followed behind her, browsing the merchandise. Sakura found a pencil case decorated with white rabbits that was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Rika picked up some paper stamped with a blush-pink R in the upper right hand corner. Chiharu even bought some new colored pencils. Naoko, however, had to content herself with a few brightly colored notebooks, three packages of pencils, a box of neon pens, and a reusable shopping bag so that she could carry it all home. 

Naoko shifted her bag every few minutes as they walked down the crowded lane on the way to the next shop.  They mostly came across cafe's and toy stores. After awhile, Naoko and Chiharu started to take turns. Rika turned to Sakura, an affectionate smile on her face. “You seem better, Sakura.”

“Hoé?” Sakura responded, startled. She’d been spacing out, watching the two in front of her animatedly.

“You seemed a little tense all week, and now you seem more relaxed, that's all.”

“Oh, is that why you guys asked me to come shopping?”

“It was Tomoyo's idea, actually. She called us early this morning and asked if we could get you out of the house because she had to shadow her mom at work today,” Rika explained. “She's always looking out for you, you know.”

“I know. I'm lucky to have her,” Sakura replied. She wondered how long she'd been feeling tense enough for Tomoyo to pick up on it. After all, she'd only been training with Yugi for a couple of weeks. 

Then  _ it _ hit her, almost like a sucker punch to the gut. She stopped walking, couldn't move another step. And the maddening thing was, she didn't know what  _ it _ was. She just knew that it was tugging at her mind, freezing her in her tracks.

“Sakura?” Rika asked. “What is it?” 

Almost unconsciously, Sakura pointed in the window of the shop they stopped at. It was a game and toy store with a few stuffed animals, a GI Joe, and a set of Barbies playing Monopoly in the display case out front. “There,” Sakura said, waltzing into the store. She heard Rika calling to Chiharu and Naoko, telling them to hurry, but it barely registered on Sakura's radar, let alone the tone of fear ringing in her friend's voice. 

Sakura swiftly walked down the isles, following the feeling. It got stronger the closer she was to the doors.

She stopped in the card area, right in front of the different Duel Monsters displays. Her hands shifted through the box of eight-pack cards until she found the one she needed. As soon as the shimmery plastic bag was in her hands, the strange, possessive feeling stopped.  She turned in a full circle and kicked one of her feet just to make sure she was in control again. The feeling of being jerked around by magic, even ancient magic, was disconcerting for the young sorceress. Hopefully, it wouldn’t happen again.

Sakura started walking back toward the front of the shop when her friends found her. They tutted and asked questions, and she found that she could only say, “Sorry. Sorry.”

As soon as she assured them that she was back to normal, she bought the pack and they left. For the rest of the trip, she ignored the package that gave her so much trouble and hassle, even though she could distinctly feel the familiar buzz of power emanating from it. Then, when she was safe at home and in her room, she retrieved the crystal box from under the SHIELD card and ripped open the package. 

The one on top, Hidden Water Wisdom, was the one charged with magic, the one that had called to her. And it was beautiful. The figure was lithe and graceful, wrapped in ribbons of glittering water. Sakura thought that she looked like she was dancing. 

She placed the card over her heart in a tender embrace, silently thanking it for finding her. She was just so happy that she didn't have to fight for it that she didn't know what else to do. When she was finished, she placed the card in the crystal box with the others and set it on her desk, resetting SHIELD's protection. 

Later that evening, she stared at the stars through her window, and felt rejuvenated. They could do it. Together, she and Yugi and everyone else could revive the people of the Moon Kingdom.

000

The next morning, Yugi checked his mail. He expected letters from his grandpa, with some money for food and such, and even expected the stray bill for a neighbor or a past resident. He did not, however, expect a thick envelope containing an invitation for a Duel Monsters tournament sponsored by KaibaCorp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 9.  
> Word Count: 2114
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	11. Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

******The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 10 ~ Regionals _

Yugi was shivering in his shoes, nerves racing from the tips of his toes straight up his spine. He started pacing to alleviate the pressure. He hated breaking promises, and he felt guilty knowing that he would have to; he had told Sakura that he would leave her alone until Monday, let her have her rest. But, that cursed invitation demanded immediate attention. He reached toward the doorknob, then backed away and started pacing again.

_ “What are you doing? Just knock on the door,”  _ Yami stated from within Yugi's consciousness. 

_ “It's not that easy,”  _ he replied, fear lacing his words.

_ “Of course it is.” _ A second later, Yami was in charge, for which Yugi was relieved. He walked up to the door and rapped on it three times.

Sakura answered almost immediately, cheeks glowing with excitement. “Yu-- Yami! I was just about to call you. Come in.” She waved at him and trotted back into the house and up the stairs. 

Yami entered the house at a more respectable pace.  _ “Ready yet?” _

_ “Nope. You can take point on this one,” _ replied a skittish Yugi.

_ “As you wish.” _

Just then, Sakura came bolting back down the steps, Kero following in her wake like an golden shadow. In her hand, she held the crystal box. “Guess what I found?” 

Yami glanced at the box, a fair assumption on his tongue; however, Sakura was so excited that she didn't allow him the chance to speak. She held up a bronze card with the name Hidden Water Wisdom. It was undoubtedly a Serenity Card. “Look!”

Yami smiled. “Congratulations.” 

Sakura was ecstatic. “And the best part is that I didn't even have to fight for it. I just bought it!” 

“That's amazing!” Yugi replied, taking back control. 

“Thanks. Tomoyo and Syaoran should be here soon, then we can get back to training. I'm so pumped right now,” said Sakura as she led Yugi to the kitchen. Yugi noticed that her Duel Monsters cards were scattered all over the table. 

“Get new cards?” he asked.

“Yes, but that's not why the table's a mess. I want to keep my deck as close to forty as possible, so if I want to add the Serenity Cards, then I'll have to take some out.” She gazed at the Hidden Water Wisdom card, then she pulled the SHIELD from her pocket. “I wish I could incorporate the Sakura Cards too. They would be a great addition.” 

Almost as if she had uttered a spell, the card started to glow and wind whipped around the kitchen. Sakura could only watch in shock as SHIELD shrunk to half its original size and wrapped itself in a magenta coating.

“Wha--?” 

“Sakura!” Kero shouted, worry lacing his voice.

“SHIELD transformed itself… into a... Trap card...” Sakura muttered once the light faded away.

A moment later, her father emerged from his office, frantic, and wielding a baseball bat. “Sakura, what's going on?” 

Sakura gasped and waved her arms in the air. “No danger! No danger! We're okay!”

Later, Syaoran and Tomoyo arrived to find Sakura in an excited hysteria. “Guess what I can do?” was the first thing out of her mouth.

000

_ “Yugi?” _ Yami asked during lunch. He had been pretty quiet the whole morning while Sakura had adjusted to dueling with the Serenity Cards and the transformed Sakura Cards; so far she'd only done three, SHIELD, SWORD, and ILLUSION. The transition was pretty easy and Sakura started playing better and more confidently. She had finally found the heart of her cards, and Yugi couldn't be prouder. However, the result of the cards transforming was that Sakura grew a bit tired and had to drink double the amount of tea in order to stay awake.

_ “Yeah?” _ Yugi replied, watching while Sakura dueled a freshly equipped Tomoyo.  From what he could see, Tomoyo was a pretty tough opponent. 

_ “What about the tournament?”  _ Yami answered. 

_“Oops._ _I almost forgot.”_ Yugi cleared his throat, preparing to speak aloud. 

“Wow!” Tomoyo cried. “I won!” 

“Excuse me,” Yugi said.

“Yeah, Yugi,” Sakura replied, smiling happily and shuffling her cards for round two. 

He fished in his jacket pocket and found the envelope. “I received this yesterday when I got home. It's an invitation to a pairs tournament sponsored by Kaiba Corp.  And the prize is an Ultra-Rare card.”

“So?” Syaoran said. “Why are you mentioning this to us? If you want to enter, why not ask one of your friends?”

“Kaiba Corp is run by Seto Kaiba, a collector of rare cards. Usually, if he holds a tournament, the prize is more monetary,” Yugi explained. “Basically, it's not in his nature to just give cards away, especially rare ones that he can use for himself, which makes the whole situation suspicious.” 

“You seem to know an awful lot about this guy,” Syaoran commented. 

“Not my decision. Seto Kaiba thinks that I'm his rival and is constantly trying to defeat us.” 

Syaoran nodded, seeming to understand. Knowing one's opponent is basic when it comes to strategy. 

“So you want to enter the tournament?” Tomoyo asked. 

“Yes. I think the prizes might be Serenity Cards.” 

Sakura looked up from the table where she had her Sakura Cards were set out like a tarot reading. “There will definitely be Serenity Cards there,” she stated. 

Kero checked the reading over her shoulder and nodded. “Something powerful at least. Does this Kaiba guy have monsters that he could sick on you?”

“No,” Yugi replied. 

“Then it’s probably the cards. And if we read it wrong, then you two get to split some wicked cards.”

“You'll do me the honor of being my partner then, Sakura?” Yugi asked. He could practically feel the icy daggers that Syaoran was sending his way because of that sentence. Oddly enough, Yami found it highly amusing. 

“Of course,” Sakura replied, smiling politely.

000

The rules of the tournament were fairly straightforward. Each team had to have one participant who received the invitation. There were a total of five rounds through which to traverse for the Regional aspect of the tournament. 

The tournament took place in a run down mall that was destined to become a Kaiba Corp game emporium. Each contestant was given a badge that they had to sign and hang on a red lanyard. 

The object was fairly simple. Wander the mall, floor by floor, in pairs, and when you encountered another team, you dueled. The losers had to forfeit one of their badges. They had two chances and losers were dismissed from the building. Each team had to beat five other teams to advance to the next floor of the building. The last team standing on the fifth floor won the tournament and moved on to the Sectionals. 

000

“What is this again?”Sakura asked, hefting up the heavy contraption that Yugi and Yamazaki had affixed to her wrist. She all ready had a hard enough time moving in the black cat-suit that Tomoyo had insist she wear (“a battle is a battle and you need a battle costume,” she'd said). And the black tulle tutu wasn't making her feel any better about the situation. She felt like a girl dressing up as a ballerina with cat ears for Halloween. 

“It's called a Duel Disk,” answered Yugi. “It's a Kaiba Corp invention that allows Duelists to duel basically anywhere.” 

“Why's it so big?”

“Dunno. I'll ask Kaiba when I see him next.”

“Was that sarcasm, Yugi?” Tomoyo asked, a small smile alighting on her lips. 

Yugi blinked. “No.” 

000

“Contestants! Get ready!” Sakura gripped her deck tighter. “Get set!” She took a deep breath, and grabbed Yugi's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. “DUEL!”

Hand in hand, they bolted from their starting point. They didn't want to get caught in a duel right off the bat. Yugi was a juicy target after all. Because she was the more athletically inclined of the two, Sakura ended up pulling Yugi along behind her. 

They paused for breath in what used to be a salon. They ducked behind a divider with peeling blue paint. Yugi huffed heavily for a whole minute; Sakura, however, was barely panting. “What's the plan?” she asked. 

Naturally, Yugi couldn't answer right away, so he used the time to think and consult with Yami. By the time they finished, Sakura was getting antsy. The longer they stayed put, the less secure she felt. She was even fiddling with the star-shaped pendant she had on a string around her neck. 

“We duel,” he replied at length. “By now about half of the teams have been disqualified, so there's the risk of going against some really strong opponents. We'll just walk around and the challengers will come to us. Ready?”

Sakura gulped. “Not sure, but I'll do my best.”

He smiled at her admiringly. “That's the spirit.”

000

Awhile later, Sakura's lanyard was bogged down by the tags of two other contestants; and three more teams had flat out run at the sight of them. It was a miracle in her opinion. She spent most of the first duel trying to learn how to use the Duel Disk in the first place and asking Yami – who took over for Yugi during formal duels, she was surprised to note – about this thing or that thing. Their opponents became quite angry because of this, and Sakura was basically a big flop. The second duel ran a lot more fairly. As an added bonus, her confidence level had risen considerably. 

“Hey, Yugi,” Sakura asked, fiddling with the red cord of her lanyard.

“Hmm?” he replied, eyes scanning the corridor for duelists. They were headed toward the food court in search of others. 

“Does it bother you when Yami takes control of your body?”

“Not really. Well, not anymore. When it first happened, I was blacking out, and that scared me. But since then he mostly takes over when I need his help. He's a really good friend.”

“Even when he wins the duels and you get the credit?”

Yugi stopped. “I don't know how to explain it. Somehow, I just feel like it doesn't matter, like we're the same person or something, even though we're so different. Besides, I don't like entering tournaments unless I have to. Duel Monsters should be a fun game to enjoy, not stress over. So, when Yami can help by taking care of them, I really appreciate it.” 

Sakura smiled. She had pretty much guessed the answer, and liked how he phrased it. Suddenly, a thought, or rather, a couple of people, popped into her head. “You know,” she said, “there's a couple of friends I'd like you and Yami to meet when we get home.”

They moved to keep walking, but a snarly voice from the shadows froze them in place. “Now what do we have here?”

The duo turned and faced the speaker and his teammate. Yugi knew them on sight, so he leaned over to explain to Sakura. Unfortunately, the taller one talked right over him. “The King of Games himself. We heard you were going to be participating. Although, I have to say I'm surprised at your choice of partner.”

The shorter snorted. “Indeed, was that imbecile Jonouichi unavailable?” He turned to Sakura and offered her his hand. She took it politely, although, she felt like she was holding her hand out to a snake. She did notice, however, that magic flared from Yugi, which meant that Yami was in the driver's seat. Considering the circumstances, she was proud that she was getting better at noticing the change. 

“My name is Insector Haga, and this is my partner Dinosaur Ryuzaki. A pleasure to meet you...”

Sakura looked at them both closely. They were finally close enough to see in the dim light. Insector Haga had beady little eyes that peeked out from behind thick glasses, bridge bound by a layer of tape. His bowl-cut turquoise hair hung just over the upper rim of the frames, and his clothes fit him well, even if the colors hurt her eyes. Sakura thought that he looked a little like an bug; specifically, a praying mantis. His teammate, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, just looked wild. His dark hair was unkempt and barely fit under his ski cap, and his large eyes just seemed to be able to follow a person anywhere. He was taller than Haga by an easy foot, and was positively swimming in his clothes.  _ Total opposites _ , she decided. 

“I'm Sakura Kinomoto,” she responded politely, releasing Haga's bony fingers. 

Haga grinned at her, looking positively impish. Sakura returned to Yami's side, tense. His hand was hovering over his cards, and once Sakura was back at his side, he smirked confidently. 

“Shall we begin?” he asked, brandishing his Duel Disk. 

Sakura gulped and prepared herself. She closed her eyes and fumbled with her Star Wand. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She saw that their opponents were focused. Game on.

000

“Damnit,” Yami cursed when his Dark Magician was obliterated by one of Haga's insects. Their life points dropped to 500. 

Sakura stilled her rising fear and drew her next card. She gritted her teeth when she saw the face: Time Guardian, a level eight monster. She would have to be tribute summoned, or, as she preferred to think about it, sacrifice summoned. Sakura looked at the other cards in her hand. She decided to place Zolga and Witch of the Black Forest in face up attack position on the field, both level four monsters. “I now sacrifice these two to Tribute Summon Time Guardian. I will also activate Zolga's special effect, gaining 2000 life points.” 

What she said was done, then she used Time Guardian to attack on her next turn. Who, once she was summoned, was wearing an armored sailor suit with a violet skirt, collar, and bow; she was also faceless, not a single distinguishing feature. This surprised Sakura, but she got over it quickly because Time Guardian quickly dispatched one of Haga's monsters. Their life points spiraled to 100. 

Ryuzaki set a monster in defense position, then Yami used the Dark Magician Girl to attack Haga and finish them off. 

Yami and Sakura collected their badge and moved on. “Good job,” Yami praised once they were out of earshot. Sakura could help but smile. 

Unfortunately, that was about as challenging as their opponents got. Sakura and Yami advanced easily and were the first ones to the fifth floor. When their final challengers arrived, Sakura was afraid they would forfeit like a few of the others had. 

They didn't and, as a silent thank you, Sakura and Yami drew the duel out as long as they could. In the end, Yugi and Sakura won, and were advanced to Sectionals. Afterward, the other team came up to congratulate them.

“It was fun,” one said. “Even though we knew you were going easy on us.”

“Sorry,” Yugi replied sheepishly. 

The other shook his head. “No, it's okay. We knew we weren't going to win. We just aren't good enough yet. We didn't even expect to get this far in the tournament. But thanks to you, we were able to give everybody else a good show.” 

Their positivity, even if a little negative, was infectious. Sakura smiled widely. “I hope we get to meet again someday.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 10.   
> Word Count: 2553
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	12. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Yugi's friends come to Tomoeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing except the plot.

**The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 11 ~ Visits _

“Yugi!” Sakura shouted, running to keep up with the shorter boy. When he wanted to move, he could  _ move _ . He bolted after the last bell, leaving his new friends in the dust. Sakura wasn't even aware that he  _ knew  _ how to move that fast.

“Sorry, Sakura,” he said when she caught him, though, his pace was still pretty breakneck. “I have to get home. My grandpa and friends are coming to visit for the weekend.”

“Really? That's awesome! Would you guys like to all come over to my house tomorrow? We can grill burgers and stuff,” Sakura replied, all ready planning the party in her head.

“I'll ask them about it tonight,” Yugi said, smiling. 

“Okay, call me when you find out, okay?” Sakura decided that she didn't need to follow him anymore and broke off. 

“See you later!” he shouted.

000

Yugi managed to get home and change just before he heard a knock on the door. Domino High got out an hour before Tomoeda did, which is why Yugi knew that he had to run if he was going to make it in time. He was pulling on a plain black t-shirt just as he was opening the door, only to be buried by three much larger teenagers, each at least a foot taller than himself.

His lungs were too constricted for him to properly laugh, it came out sounding more like a cough.

“Yugi!” exclaimed Anzu,  _ accidentally _ elbowing Jonouichi in the gut. He grunted in pain.

“We missed you, man!” Honda followed. He was the first to remove himself from the dog-pile and sit back on his knees.

“Yeah, it's just not the same,” Jonouichi replied, wincing a little. Anzu had managed to nail him just above  _ that  _ spot. “Actually, it's kinda boring.”

Yugi sat up, finally able to laugh correctly. “I've missed you too.” His gaze then zeroed in on his grandpa, who was patiently waiting for the teenagers to finish their fun on the floor. Yugi stood and gave his grandfather a tight hug. He had missed him the most. “I'm really glad to see you.”

One by one, he hugged each of his friends. He had missed them being around more than he would ever admit.

Jonouichi clapped his hands, deciding that the emotional, touchy-feely part of the reunion was done. “So,” he said, “there's a brand new town out there to explore and we're still in Yugi's little apartment. So, while Yugi plays tour guide around Tomoeda, he can also tell us about this tournament he's gotten himself into. Right?”

Yugi smiled, nodding. “Of course.”

000

“Kaiba's definitely got something up his sleeve,” Honda said once Yugi finished catching them up. They had known most if it all ready, so it was mainly filling in the blanks. 

"Probably," Yugi agreed. "But we have to get the Serenity Cards. Besides, I still think that I can get through to Kaiba."

"And become his friend?" Anzu replied skeptically. 

Jonouichi shorted. "What good would it do to befriend that bastard? All he has ever done is try to hurt us or kill us or... well you know what I mean."

"Much as I hate to admit it," Anzu sighed. "But I have to agree with Jonouichi on this one."

Yugi shrugged. "I know. I'm the one he personally goes after, remember? He thinks I'm his enemy. I don't really know how to explain it. I just feel like there's more to Kaiba than what's on the surface."

Ironically, at that exact moment, Honda smashed his knee into a table just outside a small cafe. The dishes rattled. "Speaking of surfaces," he grunted, wincing. 

"Are you okay?" a kind voice asked from the affronted table. A concerned hand held out a handkerchief bordered with cherry blossoms. 

"Yeah..." Honda replied, stunned. "Thank you." 

The girl smiled, the action lighting up the entirety of her features, especially her emerald eyes. Honda fancied an angel had descended from Heaven just for him, and a million fantasies flashed through his mind in an instant. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her shoulder, a warning to dash his fantasy to smithereens. 

"Sakura! Li!" Yugi greeted from behind him. 

Honda quickly dusted off his jeans with his hands so as not to soil the hanky, then he handed it back to her, moments after she had finished engulfing Yugi in a hug.  _ The world can be so cruel _ , Honda thought,  _ I found my perfect angel just for her to be taken by another. _

Sakura thanked him, smile ever present, and pocketed the small cloth. Little did Honda know that Syaoran had given the handkerchief to Sakura as a birthday present. "So, Yugi," Sakura said, "are these your friends?"

Yugi nodded and proceeded to introduce the small group. "You remember my grandpa?" he started. 

"Nice to see you again, Sakura," the elderly man cut in. Sakura, all ready grinning, bowed politely. 

"And these are my friends from Domino High: Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Katsuya Jonouichi."

"Nice to meet you," they chorused. 

"Guys," Yugi said, continuing to act as intermediary, "this is Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

Suddenly, Kero poked his head out of Sakura's hoodie. "Sup, Puzzle Boy, long time no see."

"Kero!!!" Sakura shouted, freaking out. She pulled the animated plush from her clothing before the people around could notice. "I thought you knew by now not to talk in public places."

"Aww, come on, kiddo. I can only see where we've been, not where we're goin'," Kero pleaded. "Besides, it's rude not to say hello."

Sakura sighed and placed him in the crook of her elbow. She turned her attention back to the others only to find that all but Syaoran and Yugi were actively gawking at the stuffie. "Ummm... Maybe we should move...?"

Yugi and Syaoran nodded in unison and helped to usher everyone down the street. They ducked into a side alley and gathered in a tight circle. 

"What is that?" Anzu managed to squeak out first, pointing at Kero. "And why does it sound like Jonouichi?"

"I'm not a 'that', sweetheart. I'm Ceroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal. I protect the Cards and the Card Mistress. I'm very important... What's a Jonouichi?" Kero stated loudly, puffing out his chest, then blinking confused at the end.

"I'm not a what, I'm a who," Jonouichi snapped. He turned to Anzu. "And this plush don't sound anything like me."

"I hate to break it to you," she replied, "but you guys have the same speech patterns. Osaka, right?"

Jonouichi looked around for an ally. There were none. "Awww... Come on!"

Kero, wisely, decided not to say anything on the subject while the surrounding teenagers giggled at Jonouichi's expense. Even Syaoran was amused, though he didn't show it as openly as the others. After they finished teasing their friend, Sakura explained that Kero was a creature created by Clow Reed, and that he had another, more impressive form. The teenagers adjusted to the news easily. 

The group decided to stick together, exploring the shops. Then, as the sun began to set, Sakura and Syaoran departed, reminding Yugi about the cookout tomorrow. 

"FOOD!!!" Jounouichi shouted as soon as he heard, a giant smile on his face. Safe to say, he was very excited. 

000

The next day, Sakura woke early and headed for the store. She picked up half a dozen containers of macaroni and potato salad. Then she purchased a few dozen burgers, knowing that the group coming over today would be large. Not only had she invited Yugi and his friends from Domino City, she had also told her brother and Yukito to come over. She knew for a fact that Yuki would eat a good four burgers on his own, which never surprised her seeing as he was always gathering energy for two. 

She smirked, thinking about the main reason that she had invited them. Naturally, she loved her brother and his boyfriend and wanted to see them, but she also really wanted to introduce Yugi and Yami to Yukito and Yue. She thought that they would get along really well. 

Still, she wondered if they would really come. Being in college was awfully busy. 

She shook away her reverie and turned to find Syaoran smiling at her. "Hi," she said, extremely happy to see him. She wasn't sure how long he would be in town, and really wanted to monopolize his time. 

"Hello," he replied. "Curious as to how I found you?"

"No. You have an uncanny tracking ability, almost like a magical bloodhound."

He moved a little closer. "Oh, really?"

"Yup," she replied. She leaned in and pecked him affectionately.

She had barely pulled away before he moved in and actually kissed her. Nothing too risque, seeing as they were in the middle of a grocery store,  but hungry enough to let her know that he really missed her. 

"I love you," she said when they broke apart. 

"I love you too."

000

They returned to the house just as Tomoyo's car was pulling up outside. Yugi and his friends were standing on the front step, watching warily. When Tomoyo stepped out of the vehicle, Yugi was the first to relax, his friends, however, still looked at her like she was a snake. 

"She's not going to bite," Syaoran snapped, opening the gate for Sakura to get through with her bags. He continued to stand there until Tomoyo had waved away her bodyguards and entered the dwelling herself. 

Sakura opened up the door and bustled inside. Thankfully, Yugi had taken a few of the bags. Impressed, yet slightly disturbed, Syaoran added a few points in his favor. Still, Yugi's friends hung around the door. 

"Either get inside, or I'll kick you in," Syaoran threatened. They practically ran across the threshold. 

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the kitchen, giggling and separating the groceries. 

Syaoran ushered the new people into the living room to wait. "Stay," he ordered. They just stared at him, scared a little stiff. 

"He wasn't like this yesterday," Jonouichi complained. 

"That would be the power of love, I'm guessing," Anzu said, watching him walk across the hall and into the kitchen. It wasn't that hard to see how much he cared about Sakura. 

“No, I think it’s more friendship,” Yugi said, meeting them. “Li is very protective of Sakura and Tomoyo. You guys just treated Tomoyo like she was a rare and dangerous animal. Not cool.”

“Rich is a rare and dangerous animal,” Jounouchi huffed.

Inside the kitchen, Syaoran nudged Tomoyo into the dining area and situated himself at the counter. He started preparing and seasoning the meat. He worked so expertly that no one would ever guess that he was the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation. Slowly, the Domino crew shuffled into the kitchen so that they could converse with everyone. 

“So, Tomoyo, did you go to work with your mom yesterday?” Sakura asked. She stirred the macaroni together in a large bowl. Syaoran maneuvered around her and walked out the back door. Soon afterward, the smell of burning beef wafted through the house.

“Yes. Mother’s looking forward to me taking a few more business classes next semester. I hope I don’t do too poorly. Business has never been a strong suit.”

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Syaoran reassured, returning to the kitchen. "I know for a fact that you're highly intelligent." 

Sakura patted her shoulder, grinning wildly. “Yeah. You’re Tomoyo Daidouji after all. You’ll do great.”

“Daidouji?” Grandpa Mutou interjected. “As in  _ Daidouji Toy Tech _ ?” 

Tomoyo nodded. “My mother founded the company when I was young.” 

“Then your mother is a certifiable genius,” he readily complemented. Most million dollar corporations had to work for a lot longer than a simple decade to get to where they do. Especially when a single mother is at the forefront. 

“Thank you. I’ll pass it on to Mother when I see her again,” said Tomoyo, smiling happily. “I only wish to do her proud.” She felt a tug on her hair and turned to see Kero pointing at Yugi’s friends. They were gaping at her, and they weren’t very shy about it either. They had guessed that she was rich, they just hadn’t figured out just how rich. 

Syaoran saw too, and smirked. “Tomoyo,” he said, “don’t worry too much about the business classes. They aren’t so bad as you think. Also, given your inborn abilities, I’m sure you’ll surpass even the best.”

Grandpa Mutou couldn’t help but bite. “Pray tell, young man, are you taking classes in business?”

Hook.

“I’m supposed to take over my family’s trade when I turn eighteen.”

Line.

“What does your family do?”

“A little bit of everything. Li Corporation has branches on six continents and in over seventy countries.”

Sinker.

Nearly everyone who hadn’t known all ready just about fell. Syaoran just watched, feeling quite satisfied. He didn’t even try to keep the triumphant expression off his face.

“Syaoran!!!” Sakura scolded. 

He chuckled and went out to check on the burgers. 

Sakura sighed, giving up. If he was going to stir up trouble, far be it from her to attempt to stop him. 

Honda blinked, a thought suddenly popping to mind. “Kinomoto, don’t tell me… does your family…?” 

Sakura paled while Tomoyo and a returning Syaoran tried not to laugh hysterically. “Nonononono,” she replied, complexion slowly returning. 

“Thank goodness; I was afraid we were surrounded by more rich people,” Jonouichi replied, visibly relaxing against his seat. 

Grandpa Mutou grunted, clearly resisting the temptation to whack the boy, and turned to the trio. “I’ll apologize for them, Miss Kinomoto. We’ve had a few bad run ins with high end businessmen. What does your father do then? I’m afraid that if I ever knew, I’ve forgotten.” 

Sakura nodded; she could sympathize with that. “My father is an Archeology Professor.”

“Really? And what does he specialize in?” Grandpa was very interested now.

“Well… recently he’s been very involved in Egypt. A specific dynasty of pharaohs, if I recall correctly,” Sakura responded, shrugging. 

“Which line?” Yugi asked. 

Before she could answer, however, a knock sounded on the door. Seconds later, two sets of footprints entered the house and Sakura’s older brother Toya rounded the corner, closely followed by the silver haired head of Yukito. “Hello,” he said, waving. 

"Brother! Yukito!" Sakura greeted, running over to hug the two college-age boys. Unfortunately, only one set of eyes were solely on her, the others were focused on the door, where Syaoran had just reentered. 

"Toya," he greeted, a spark of resistance in his amber orbs. 

"Brat," Toya replied. 

Sakura sighed. Why couldn't Syaoran just get along with two of the people she cared most about? True, things had gotten better with Kero, but that's because he had to endure her moping every time Syaoran came back just to leave again. Toya hadn't had that luxury since he moved in with Yuki. Therefore, he didn't get along with Syaoran, ever. 

Sakura stomped on Toya's foot, hard. "He's not a brat,"she growled. She took a deep breath to release her frustration at the long-standing stare war. "Anyway, Brother, Yuki, this is Yugi Mutou, his grandfather, and his friends Anzu, Jonouichi, and Honda." 

Toya took a moment to watch Yugi, the pieces falling into place. "I remember you," he said. It wasn't mean or accusatory, merely a statement of fact. 

"Really?" Yukito said. "Where from?" 

"He lived across the street that summer you spent every day at the library," Toya answered. "He and the monster spent a lot of time together." 

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura said, resisting the urge to summon her wand and smack her brother over the head with it. 

Tomoyo smiled at the siblings. Some things never change. 

"Is this normal?" Anzu asked, leaning over and whispering in Tomoyo's ear. 

"Very much so. Toya has always loved to rile Sakura up. I once overheard him telling Tsukishiro that it was fun." 

"Ohh..."

"Yeah. It's the best way they know to show affection." Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, who was watching the spectacle. He was highly amused. "Syaoran, are the burgers almost done?" 

He nodded. "Who wants cheese?"

000

Within Yugi's consciousness, Yami rested. Naturally, he heard the conversation and the bickering, but he decided that he didn't want to be active. This was a day for Yugi and their friends to relax, and Yami was going to take advantage of the peace. 

Of course, that got shattered the second that Sakura's brother and friend walked in the room. He sensed some form of foreign magic and went on high alert. He looked through Yugi's eyes and searched for a threat. He saw none, but that didn't mean that one wasn't around. 

Out of curiosity, he even looked at Syaoran. He could tell that this new kind of magic was similar to the new boy's. All he sensed was Syaoran looking at him knowingly. Damn his ability to sense magic. It was far beyond anything Yugi had experienced before, and was more than a little disconcerting. 

Satisfied that it wasn't Syaoran doing something, he instead focused on the newcomers. The one that Sakura called "Brother" was stupidly tall and had dark hair and piercing eyes. Yami could sense the lingering of magic on him. He lost it somehow, Yami knew that much, but he couldn't make out any specifics. He did, however, have the feeling that if he did still have his powers, that he would have a stronger ability to sense him than the Li boy. 

Finally, his gaze narrowed in on the brother’s companion. He was the source of the strange magic, and somehow Sakura was perfectly comfortable around him, as was Li.  _ Strange _ , Yami thought.

_ Yugi _ , Yami said.  _ Mind if I…? _

_ No. Go ahead. _

A simple shift later and Yami was standing before the room. Three sets of eyes set on him as he rose from his seat. He meant to walk toward Sakura and ask to speak with her privately, however, a flare of light interrupted him. Large, white wings emerged from the back of the silver-haired boy and wrapped around him like a cocoon. When they separated, a man slightly taller than the one who was previously standing in his place, opened his cold blue eyes and glared at Yami.

“Who are you?” he asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion. Yami noticed that he positioned himself protectively by Sakura. 

“Not a threat,” Yami responded. 

The atmosphere was palatable.

“Here’s the food,” Syaoran said, setting a plate of cooked meat on the table. He looked around the room and quickly noticed the source of the tension. He rolled his eyes. “Not that I don’t understand, but could you two knock it off. Neither of you is a threat to the other.”

Yami nodded. “If you say so, Li.” Satisfied, though only barely, he retreated, determined to bring up the subject later. 

Whatever Syaoran said, Yami would not believe the other man was not a threat until Sakura said so, as it seemed she trusted the other one. This mission from Pluto was far too important to risk, and Yami would not on any account break his promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11.  
> Word Count: 3192
> 
> Credits:  
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi  
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP  
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH  
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	13. Sectionals

**The Power of Spirit**

_Chapter 12 ~ Sectionals_

The day of the Sectionals for the Kaiba Corp tournament dawned bright and early. The birds chirped in the artificial park that had been procured inside of a Kaiba Dome. Sakura looked around at the very real foliage and resisted the urge to whistle. The amount of work they were able to do was amazing.

“Impressed?” Yugi asked. Sakura was jealous of how comfortable he was. She was a mess of jitters.

“Very,” she responded. “How does he do this?”

Yugi shrugged. “You’d be amazed at what Kaiba is capable of. He’s very intelligent, that includes ordering his employees to order his employees to work efficiently.”

“So is he nice?” Sakura asked.

“I think he can be, but he doesn’t show it often.” Yugi answered.

Suddenly, a man rose on a podium that towered over the heads of the the crowd. “Contestants!” a voice boomed over a set of loudspeakers. “Welcome! If you could please step into the squares laid out over the grass, we will begin.”

Sakura looked at Yugi, searching for a few answers; he shrugged, he was just as clueless as everyone else. Like sheep, the participants herded themselves onto a grid of white squares outlined on the flat field. The grass looked fresh, green, and perfectly manicured.

Just then, the white lines shot up over them. It was so abrupt that Sakura didn’t have a chance to react. She heard herself, and others, calling out the name of her partner. She received no response.

“Contestants!” the voice boomed out, but they could no longer see the speaker. “Congratulations on making it this far. You are all very talented. However, now is the time to prove your individual strength. ‘But wait,’ you say, ‘this is a pairs tournament.’ Why yes it is. You might not be able to feel it, but you are slowly moving away from your partner and into a strange area of the arena. Fear not, for this was the plan all along. When you entered the building today, each of you were given a colored wristband that matched your partner’s exactly. You’ll also notice that both of your names were printed on the sides. These are your tickets. If you lose them, then you lose the tournament. The first step you need to succeed, however, is to find your partner. Once you do, the two of you can challenge anyone else in the arena, even if the one you challenge is alone. Each duel is worth one band, which means that each team has two chances. Best of luck to you all.” He chuckled maniacally.

Sakura paled. She wasn’t nearly as strong as Yugi in a duel, and she knew that a lot of the other contestants were a lot stronger than her. She was afraid that she wouldn’t last very long alone. As soon as the walls fell down, she bolted. She ran like a herd of zombies was on her tail. Her eyes flicked to each face, looking for the singular familiar one amidst the bunch.

Her lungs started burning and she saw about a dozen teams reuniting. She had to find Yugi fast; she couldn’t run forever. She ducked behind a bush to catch her breath.

000

Yugi listened to the man’s announcements quietly. The second he was enclosed, he had figured something as much. _So, what do you think?_ he said inwardly. He wanted Yami’s opinion on what was the best way to proceed.

_Want me to take over?_

_Not yet. There really isn’t any reason._

_Then you should find Sakura as fast as you can._

_Any good ideas on how?_

_Let her find you. She’ll probably freak out at first, but then she’ll remember that she has magic. When she does, she should be able to track you._

_No. She’ll be able to track you._

_Excuse me?_

_I’ve changed my mind. When these walls fall, switch with me. Then she can track the residual magic._

No sooner was it said then it was done. The container opened and Yugi noticed that he was by a small body of water, then Yami took control. He sat down on the grass. It would be easier for Sakura to find him if he stayed put. Besides, if any teams just happened to come across him, he was sure he could handle it until Sakura appeared. Two birds with a single stone, he figured, smirking.

Not long after, the first team happened upon him and challenged him to a duel.

000

Sakura crouched down behind some foliage, huffing and puffing. It had been a long time since she'd been quite this active. As her heart rate slowed, she started to think. She needed to find Yugi. The best way to find Yugi wasn't to run around willy-nilly, it was to track him. The best, and frankly only, way to track him was to use magic.

Sakura fiddled with the star wand around her neck. She considered using it, then remembered that there were cameras everywhere to keep track of the duels and duelists. She let the charm drop from her hand, she would have to find another way.

She looked around, making sure she was alone, she rose from the bushes and started walking. Sitting still was like asking for someone to challenge her to a duel, which she didn't want to have to do alone. At least, not yet.

She fingered the cards in her deck as she moved. They had a way of calming her, almost as good as the Sakura Cards. "Yugi," she murmured, "Where are you?"

She nearly ran into a tree as the solution hit her in the face, almost literally. She walked right into a wall of dark magic. The strength of it was almost overwhelming; she had to crouch down at the base of the object that she almost collided with. The magic nearly covered the signature, yes, but after examining it, she could identify the flare that accompanied Yugi's transformation into Yami. Unfortunately, she also knew that the magic flared when he was in the middle of a duel. She had learned the hard way to anticipate it.

She stood and started running again.

000

Yami sat back down on the grass, four different colored wristbands decorating his arm. His most recent opponents scuttled away, imaginary tails between their legs.

 _Where is she?_ he thought. _Sakura should have figured it out by now._

 _Maybe she was distracted,_ Yugi replied.

Yami cringed. _I hope not._

He flopped down so that he could stare at the artificial sky. Everything about this place looked so realistic, he just had to commend Kaiba on his efforts. However, he was a little concerned about the actual lack of Kaiba at the tournament. Sure, he was sponsoring the event, but he had yet to actually show his face, and he never missed the opportunity to try and duel Yami.

"Yami!" Sakura cried, emerging from the treeline. A couple of duelists were hot on her tail.

Yami smiled as he returned to his feet. Now they could get somewhere. Sakura ran to his side and skidded to a stop, bringing her duel disk around. Yami couldn't tell if she expected it to shield her, or if she was prepared to duel her followers. Then Yami decided that it didn't really matter, because they were about to duel anyway.

"We challenge you to a duel," he boomed once the couple were in range. He saw fear strike their eyes. They had all ready challenged him once while he was alone, and now he had challenged them. Clearly, they did not expect Sakura to be his partner.

000

Aloft, in the stands, Tomoyo clutched Kero to her chest tightly. She had been so worried about Sakura being alone. She knew that Sakura didn't think she was strong enough to compete alone.

"Tomoyo..." Kero gasped. "I... can't... breathe..."

Tomoyo released him, but didn't take her eyes off of the monitor with Sakura and Yami dueling a pair of scrawny teenage boys. Beside her, she could sense Syaoran leaning even further over in his seat. There couldn't have been much of his rear on it at this point.

On screen, Sakura used Hidden Water Wisdom to attack their opponents. Unfortunately, one of the boys blocked her with a special ability and the attack boomeranged back at Sakura and Yami, dropping their life points.

Tomoyo greatly resisted the urge to run down there. She wanted to do something, anything, but she wasn't quite sure what she'd be able to do anyway. She also knew that if she were having this issue, then Syaoran was really restraining himself. She grasped his forearm as Yami and Sakura's points fell to five hundred.   

Suddenly, Yami pulled off an incredible combo with one of Sakura's cards and knocked their opponents points down to zero.

000

Reluctantly, the couple handed over their final band to Yami and Sakura. They scowled, but shook the victors' offered hands anyway. "Well done," they said.

"Good luck next time," Sakura replied, smiling. Yami nodded in agreement while looking around for any new competitors. There were none.

Two men in KaibaCorp emblazoned suits appeared to escort the defeated team away. Sakura waved them off, and when they were gone, started walking.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I've had some time to think, how do we know if we made it to the next round? They never told us. So I think that it's a battle royale, the last few teams standing win, _or_ the number of bands win. That's why I'm going to search, to cover both bases. If we can defeat as many other teams as possible, then we get their bands, and we win."

"Sounds sound," Yami replied, slightly surprised by her insight. He had never seen her like this before, but then again, there was never really a reason to. He smirked; she was becoming more confident in her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 12.
> 
> Word Count: 1660
> 
>  
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi
> 
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
>  
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH
> 
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera
> 
>  
> 
> Please like our Facebook page for news updates (The Power of Spirit or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!


	14. Storms

 

**The Power of Spirit**

_ Chapter 13 ~ Storms _

They walked around the arena, not even attempting to hide, but didn’t see another soul. Suddenly, the announcer’s voice boomed over the loudspeakers. “Congratulations to our final four teams! We would like to invite all of you to the center of the arena--” A giant glowing pole with a shining silver topper started to rise above the treetops for all of the contestants to see and follow to the correct spot. “So that we can transition to the final stage of the competition,” he finished.

“He sounds too happy,” Yami grumbled. 

Sakura nodded slightly. He did have that tone in his voice. “Ready?” she asked. He nodded, grunting slightly. 

They arrived at the meeting point before any of the other teams and sat on a rock while they waited. Bored, they searched for a topic to talk about.

"So..." Sakura murmured. "I haven't actually been able to talk to you much, Yami."

"That's true. What would you like to know?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm assuming you asked because you want to know something. What would you like to know?" 

Sakura twiddled with her wand around her neck. "Well... about your magic... Where does it come from? How did you end up in the Puzzle?"

"I'm not entirely sure on either count," he replied. "I don't have any memories of my life before Yugi put on the Puzzle and I was... summoned for the first time." 

"Oh..."

"How about you? How did you get your magic?"

Sakura stared at him. "Yugi hasn't told you?"

"He has, but I'd like to hear it from you."

So Sakura proceeded to tell him about finding the Clow in her father's study and meeting Kero. She told him about her very first few captures. Then she told him about Syaoran and how he stared at her menacingly on the first day of school, and how he tried to take her Clow Cards. Even how he attempted to manhandle them so that she would give them to him, until her brother and Yukito showed up and chased him off. Yami actually laughed at that, considering how determined Syaoran was to keep her safe. Sakura smiled at him, understanding. "I never actually saw him as an enemy, more of a... friend. Right from the beginning. Probably because I had never seen anyone else with magic before. He actually started teaching me how to hone my senses." 

"Really?"

She nodded and started describing how her captures went from that point on. Yami couldn't help but be amused. Honestly, for a boy trying to defeat her, Syaoran certainly helped her more than enough. Then she described how Yukito turned out to be Yue, the Judge, and how she managed to defeat him, and how, after all that, strange things kept happening. She pulled a non-transformed Sakura Card from her pocket as she explained how she managed to change WINDY from a Clow to a Sakura Card. 

"Sounds like your challenges really started to amp up," Yami commented.

Sakura nodded. "We didn't know at the time, but it turned out that Eriol, a new friend of ours, was behind all the new occurrences. He planned every one out so that I would be forced to change a new card."  
"Why?"

"He's a reincarnation of Clow Reed, the original creator of the Clow Cards. He even had all his memories, but he didn't want to have all the magic, and he knew that only a sorcerer more powerful than him could divide it between him and the other incarnation of Clow Reed."

"So who's the other incarnation? I'm assuming that since you're using the past tense, you managed to succeed."

Sakura blinked at him. "Oh, so Yugi  _ didn't _ tell you that. The other incarnation was my dad." 

000

Syaoran and Tomoyo had been clenching each other's fists, too wired and worried about Sakura to think about what others might assume about them. When they won the first part of the tournament and the announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers of the arena, their tense muscles started to relax. Syaoran seemed to realize what he was doing and let Tomoyo go, instead choosing to hang his head in his hands. 

"That should be me down there protecting her," he murmured, hoping that it was too quiet for Tomoyo to hear amid the din. 

Naturally, she heard, and chose not to comment. She tapped his shoulder and pointed at one of the monitors, where Yami and Sakura were talking easily. The chatter made it near impossible to hear them, but the longer they talked, the more people stopped, becoming enraptured in her tale. 

"And then he covered the entire town in darkness," Sakura said, loud and clear. Syaoran looked up and watched her while she animatedly told the story of that night. That was the first time he had ever felt helpless, he couldn’t do anything to help anyone. 

"Everyone fell asleep, unable to resist the spell. Eriol and I were the only ones completely unaffected. Even Brother and Tomoyo were out cold, and Yue and Kero were busy fighting with Ruby and Spinel, trying to get to Eriol. Syaoran had managed to hold on, and helped me transform LIGHT and DARK." Sakura smiled widely, like that terrible situation was a fond memory. 

"Then he fell asleep, and that was the last straw. I thought everyone I cared about was never going to wake up again, so I faced off against Eriol and used the LIGHT card to banish the darkness."

"What's she talking about?" someone whispered behind Tomoyo and Syaoran. 

"Probably just making something up to pass time. When are they gonna start? The other teams are there all ready."

But Syaoran knew the difference. He smiled, thinking about how fondly Sakura was remembering her darkest hour. 

"But that wasn't even the weirdest part," Sakura continued. "After the confrontation, my  _ dad _ ran into the shrine where we were, while everyone else was out cold. Eriol had to explain that he and Dad were two different halves of Clow Reed's soul. One half got all the magic and memories, and the other was left alone; but Eriol didn't want to have all the magic, so he strengthened me by those trials until I was strong enough to split the magic between him and Dad. And that's really all there is." 

The voice behind Syaoran and Tomoyo started again. "Is she some sort of writer or something? Cuz this is pretty fantastic, and not in a good way," he scoffed.

Syaoran resisted the urge to turn around and deck the guy, and if it weren't for Tomoyo grabbing his arm in warning, he would have knocked a few teeth out.  

000

Before Yami or Sakura even realized, the other teams had managed to find their way into the arena, and were listening to their story intently. When Sakura saw them, she paled, not having noticed them before.

Yami coughed. "You need to add some more detail, and give your main character a name, saying 'I' all the time made it difficult to keep the story separate from reality while you were telling it. Other than that, I think you might be onto something." He hoped the cover up would work to fool the other contestants, and he hoped that the camera hadn’t caught them at the beginning of the conversation. That one would be harder to explain away.

Sakura blinked at him, before it dawned on her just what he was doing. "Oh... okay, thanks," she replied with a thousand watt smile. 

"Contestants!" boomed the man-whom-Yami-wanted-to-hit-more-and-more from atop a floating pedestal. Well, it seemed to be floating. Yami couldn't see any support beams. "Congratulations on making it so far. You are all fantastic, but only one team can continue to the next level! For the final stage of this competition, the 'boss fight' if you will, you will be dueling each other." He paused for suspense. "At the same time. Yes! You heard right. A four-way team duel!"

Eight stations, consisting of a table with a softly glowing top and a wooden chair, rose from the foliage and situated themselves in a pseudo-circle. Honestly, it looked more like an octagon with half of the lines missing. 

"For this portion, we will be reverting to the table-top method of dueling! Each team, please choose your seats, and make sure you are next to your partner. Because of the rare nature of this duel, when it is your turn, your table will glow green. May the odds be in your favor!"

Yami clenched his jaw. "I'm going to hit him when this is all over," he stated.

Sakura glanced upward at the podium. "No you won’t. Though, he is way too excited about this. Is that normal?"

"Excitement, yes. Psychotic excitement, no." 

"BEGIN!!!" 

Sakura's table lit up first. She played Hidden Water Wisdom in defense position.

000

Sakura opened her eyes. It was down to the final two teams. Yami was hanging on at 200 life points, Sakura was barely registering on the radar at 50 life points, and the other two were in between. Sakura's chest was tingling with nerves.  _ Soon... this will all be over soon.  _

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack her Zolga," one of the other two boys said, pointing at Sakura. She watched as her life points bottomed out. He grinned at her, triumphant. 

Sakura leaned back and fiddled with her cards while she watched both boys fail to scratch Yami's points. He had managed particularly well to strengthen his defenses. He and Sakura had decided early on that having her attack and him defend would put him in the best position, that way he had the best chance of winning. Smart, considering  _ everyone _ had locked in on him and used their strongest cards. Two carefully chosen attacks later, and Yami, as Yugi,  was declared the victor.

000

Sakura and Yugi had barely passed the arena's doors when they were accosted by a pair of teenage girls. Their eyes were bright and Yugi could see the  hunger in them. 

"Mister Mutou, Miss Kinomoto, might we have a word?" the taller of the two asked. Her long indigo hair hung loosely around her shoulders and accentuated her dark brown eyes. Yugi had to admit that she was rather pretty. Her partner had pulled out a small recording device and was fiddling with it. Sakura recognized her as the girl that she had met just before her first duel, the one with the hat. 

"Uhh... Sure, I suppose," Yugi said. He looked really uncomfortable and was fidgeting slightly. Interviews weren’t exactly his favorite thing to do.

Sakura smiled at them kindly, feeling just as uncomfortable with the situation, but more used to it since Tomoyo had been filming her for years. "Of course." She held out a hand to the brunette. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh my god!!! I know you! You asked me for help a while ago. Yokodama Competition, right?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have no clue. I was just helping out a friend."

"You've certainly come a long way then, haven't you? Who knew you'd be such a natural?"The girl was positively giddy.

Yugi and the blunette just gaped at the two. "You know each other?" they asked in near perfect unison.

"We met once before, Aniko," Yumi responded, still grinning. "It was the day that you were late and we were trying to get an interview with Insector Haga." She turned back to Sakura. "This is my friend and honorary sister, Kaori Ikatsumi." Then she addressed Yugi. "It's an honor to meet you, Mister Mutou. I'm a big fan. My name is Yumi Hiroko." 

Kaori coughed slightly, probably trying to control her and Yumi's instincts to fangirl. "Yumi."

"Huh... Oh, yeah. Shall we start with the interview? I'm sure you're excited to go home and rest."

The two contestants nodded. They were both ready to drop. 

Thus the interview commenced. Kaori and Yumi quickly stepped into professional-mode and reintroduced themselves, their blog, and what they do. They run a Duel Monsters blog that tries to focus on the duelists. Who they are, what they do, that sort of thing. So far, they had been quite successful with interviews. Sakura was surprised to hear that they had a rather large following. Then they immediately launched into the questions, mostly asking about likes, dislikes, family. Basic stuff. Then they got to some more interesting topics. 

"So how did you get involved in this Kaiba Corp Tournament?" Kaori asked. 

"We were sent an invitation," Yugi responded. 

"Really? Why do you think that was?" 

"Oh, Kaiba and I go way back," Yugi responded kindly. "I guess he just really wanted me to participate." The real question was why, he thought to himself.

"Sakura, about your outfit," Yumi asked, moving on before Kaori could ask more about Kaiba and Yugi. Sakura watched her partner bristle slightly. "Where did you get it?" she continued. 

Sakura chuckled, looking down at the black and yellow skirt. She felt like a honey bee. "My friend made it. She firmly believes in having a special outfit to battle in. She tried to convince Yugi to wear one too, but he wasn't too happy with the idea." 

"I... am comfortable in what I'm wearing. I'd rather not change," Yugi butted in weakly. He knew exactly why he wasn't wearing a match, and it wasn't because of his own comfort issues. In fact, he thought Tomoyo had made a great costume for him to wear.

Just then, Tomoyo and Syaoran found them. "Talking about me?" Tomoyo asked. She had her camera in her hand and it was obviously trained on Sakura.  "Sakura, you were perfectly splendid out there! And I asked for the tapes!!!"

000

A few hours later, and Sakura crashed on her bed, the Thunder Amazon card carefully nestled with its friends in the crystal box, and zonked out. 

She woke to a knock on her door. "Commin," she grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

The door opened a crack and Yukito stepped in. "Your father sent me up to get you. I heard you won last night. Good job."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. "How's Yue?"

Yukito paused. "Brooding." 

Sakura giggled. "I'm sure. He still upset about Yami?"

"I don't think so. I think he's upset because he's feeling a bit on the back burner... Which he swears isn't true. And if it is, then it’s not his fault. I can’t be around all the time. I’m glad you have friends who can though." Yukito grinned conspiratorially. "Your father is making pancakes. If you don't get down soon, I'll eat them all." He got up to leave. "See you down there." It was a valid threat, she could see it in his eyes. 

Sakura raced out just behind him and beat him down the stairs.  

**Please like our Facebook page for news updates (** **_The Power of Spirit_ ** **or go to my profile for the link). Thanks for Reading!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 13.
> 
> Word Count:
> 
>  
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon co. Naoko Takeuchi
> 
> Cardcaptor Sakura co. CLAMP
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh co. Kazuki Takahashi
> 
>  
> 
> Written By: QueenyLeAcH
> 
> Edited By: CrystalKaori, Sockera


End file.
